


Including You

by Queenofwonderland



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Smut, Swan Queen - Freeform, Swan-Mills Family, happy endings, my fave lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-09 12:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 27,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13481616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queenofwonderland/pseuds/Queenofwonderland
Summary: So the first part is very short. This was my first ever story so it may be complete rubbish.





	1. Regina

**Author's Note:**

> So the first part is very short. This was my first ever story so it may be complete rubbish.

'I can't take this anymore.' I thought to myself as I locked my office door, 'All Swan ever does is mess everything up for me, it's like she has something against me.' I slid down the door curling up in my own sadness at the events that had just occurred and let my thoughts run wild. Everything was overwhelming. The way I was supposed to feel and the way I actually felt were tearing my heart in two and I didn't know what to do.

I was sat on the floor for a while before I heard faint footsteps coming towards my door. I hoped that it wasn't Robin because I really could not deal with him right now, all I could think about was Swan.

I heard the door handle rattling from the outside and I sighed not moving. "Regina, I know you're in there I can see the lights on." I heard realising that it was Emma and not Robin. I could feel her leaning against the door as I placed my head on my arms in front of me, "I know this is all complicated, but you can have happiness. I know it doesn't seem like it but you just have to fight." She was pleading with me through the door and I could tell she was sorry but she didn't understand. "Okay if you won't, I will. Henry brought me to Storybrooke to bring back the happy endings. My job's not done until I do that for everyone." She sighed through the door and I waited for the rest of her little speech, I waited for her to say something elaborate to make me feel better but she simply came out with "including you." Emma's fingers tapped against the glass before she turned and walked away.

I lifted my head from my arms surprised at what she had said "Oh Swan, if only you knew."


	2. Emma

As I walked out of Regina's office I couldn't help but feel miserable, I never meant to cause her pain, I only ever wanted her to be happy. I was so absorbed in my thoughts about how I could help Regina get here happy ending when I walked straight into Robin.

"Oh, Miss Swan, have you just been to see Regina?" I could see the worry on his face but it just made me angry at him, I knew this wasn't his fault but he was ruining everything. "Yes, I did but you'd be best to just leave her right now because she's upset and she needs some time to get her head around it all," I told him bluntly hoping he would stay away from Regina for a while.

He began to pace in front of me muttering silly nothings and it was very annoying, "Robin look, go home, sleep and talk to Marian. She needs you right now as well, she has no idea how this world works and you don't want her crossing the town line do you?" I placed my hands on his shoulders and guided him away from Regina and watched him give up his battle and walk away.

After I was sure he wouldn't come back I started to walk home. I couldn't stop thinking about Regina and the fact that Robin of all people was her happy ending. It made me angry and it was getting hard to control my anger. As the thoughts kept running through my head I could feel myself getting heated and I knew I needed to take my anger out on something, so I turned to the wall next to me and just punched it.

"Shit," I heard the words but they didn't come from my mouth, "Love are you okay?" I could feel Killian spinning me around to face him when I felt the pain surge through my hand and tears began to fall. As he went to embrace me in a hug I pushed him off weakly with one hand, "Go away Killian, I am not in the mood."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I burst through my apartment door and just stood there in silence. I could hear mumbling around me but I couldn't work out what was being said. I could feel the blood dripping from my face and hand and the warmth of it soothed the pain that radiated from my cuts.

I felt arms wrap around my waist and lead me to the bathroom where I was placed on the edge of the bath and left for a few seconds. However those few seconds allowed me to regain my hearing and I burst into tears and silently cried until I heard the door click open again "Oh Emma, please tell me what happened." I heard Mary Margaret whispering in my ear as she placed an arm around my shoulder. Through my silent sobbing, I only managed to get out "K..Ki...Killian." I heard my mother gasp before telling me not to worry and that she would clean me up.

Whilst Mary Margaret cleaned up my hand wound I began to calm down and I stopped myself from crying, I looked up it too the mirror admiring Killian's handy work against my left cheek. There was a deep cut that was almost the length of my cheek and it was bright red from the blood that was sticking the wound together. My face had blood smeared down the left side from when i hand held my hand against my face after I had realised what Killian had done and run away. I looked back down at Mary Margaret who was gently cleaning my knuckles before wrapping a small bandage around it, "This should only be only for a few days before it heals." I could see in her face that she was proud of her handy work, "Well mum, it seems that working in a hospital really helped you," I tried to smile and laugh a little but I felt a sudden pain and grimaced instead, "Oh, Emma what did he do to you. Actually no I don't even want to think about it, let me just clean this first."

As Mary Margaret finished cleaning my face up we both got up to leave when I heard banging on the door. As we walked out of the bathroom I hoped that it wasn't Regina because I couldn't deal with her hatred right now, but when David opened the door a drunken pirate fell in, "Emma, I'm..I'm..sssorry" his voice was slurring and I became afraid of what he would do when Mary Margaret shouted at him to get out before she killed him herself, with a little help from David, he was gone.

I could hear David and Mary Margaret talking about Hook and trying to figure out what happened when I whispered "Regina," and suddenly all I could think about was how much pain she was in and she had no one by her side. "Emma, what was that all about?" David came close to me when I looked at him with a blank stare, knowing that even if she did hate me there was only one person I want to see right at that moment, so I simply said "Regina needs me." before grabbing my jacket and walking out, despite the protests from my parents.


	3. A Friend

I felt bad for just walking out on my parents especially after my mum helped me so much, but I needed to talk to Regina, so I shot her a quick message to let her know I was ok and that I would be home later. As I made my way to Regina's I realised I kept getting these strange feelings whenever I thought about her, and how much pain I had caused, and I wanted nothing more than to make her happy. I needed to let her know that I would do anything to give her her happy ending, even if it meant that mine was destroyed.

I arrived at Regina's and sat in my car watching and contemplating what to say to her. Just as I was about to get out of the car I heard a tap on my window, I jumped back into my seat surprised and looked up to see Killian standing outside of the passenger door waiting for an invitation in. He was not going to get one. I stepped out of the car and put my poker face on, "What do you want?" I said hiding the pain and anger I felt. "Love please let me explain." He tried to take a step closer to me and I backed away closer to the mansion door.

"Stay away from me Hook," I whispered knowing that it was late and I didn't want to disturb anyone. "You hurt me and I don't want to be with you, I can't trust you. So leave. Now." I turned abruptly and walked towards Regina's door when Killian grabbed my arm with his hook, "Let me go." I almost shouted at him trying to pull away. I could see the anger in his face as clear as day and it began to frighten me "You made me love you Emma and I can't just let you go because you pushed me away." He was being extremely defensive considering he hurt me. "Killian I am warning you I have a gun and I will shoot you." I knew I wouldn't but I had to get away from him.

All of a sudden the door behind me swung open and I could feel Regina's presence behind me, "Pirate, why are you in my garden." I could feel her glare at him even though I wasn't facing her. I remembered the cut on my face and tried to cover it with my hair as she walked down the steps to push Killian away. "Leave my property now or I will kill you right here." Her voice sounded more rough than usual and I instantly knew she had been crying. "Shit," I muttered as Hook gave Regina a glare before releasing me and letting me go.

I stood there staring at Regina's back for what felt like forever before she spun on her heel and began to walk back into her house acting as if I wasn't even there. I didn't want her to walk away so I blurted "Why?" She stopped and turned back to face me, and as she did I lowered my face to try and hide the cut, "Why what Miss Swan." She sighed showing her hatred for me. "Why did you stop him from hurting me?" I continued to look at my feet as I heard her laugh "Because Miss Swan, if I wanted to hurt you I would do it myself." She placed her hands on her hips and waited for me to respond. Forgetting about the cut on my face I looked and laughed "Of course." I went to turn and walk away when I felt her hand wrap around my arm and turn me back to face her.

I was lead into the house by Regina and I was very surprised, to say the least. She pulled me into the lounge and sat me on the sofa and left to go to the kitchen. I couldn't work out why I was there until I looked into a mirror and remembered my scar. 'But why does she care, she hates me' I thought to myself as I traced the scar. I heard footsteps coming back into the room so I let my hand fall and my head fell as well when I saw a bottle of her famous apple cider being handed to me. "Thanks?" I would have looked up but I didn't want to see what evil grin Regina had plastered on her face at the pain I had been through.

We sat in silence for a while before finally Regina spoke and didn't make a hurtful comment, she almost sounded like she cared, which surprised me, "What happened?" She asked me obviously wanting to know who she could use to hurt me. "Nothing." I wasn't going to let her indulge in my pain anymore, so I got up to leave when I felt her hand on my wrist and I felt a weird sensation run through me and remembered the pain I had caused her, "I'm sorry for everything that happened, I never meant to hurt you. I just want you to be happy. To be your friend."


	4. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So throughout this, the perspective will switch between Emma and Regina, I've tried to make it obvious which is which but if you don't know then just ask :)

I had to take in what Emma had said before I could respond so I let go of her wrist, "You thought we were friends?" I looked at her shocked because I never thought that she would even consider being my friend after everything I had done to her. "Crazy, right?" She chuckled and looked down at her feet. "But I thought it could be...that it was possible." She continued and looked up at me again, "I'm not going to stop trying." She said with sincerity whilst I looked into her eyes shocked, "Even if you still want to kill me." She added with all seriousness before turning around to leave.

"Emma, wait" I called out, using her first name which made something stir inside of me, but I chose to ignore it as I looked at her and took a step closer. "I don't want to kill you." I stepped closer giving her a small smirk and her face lit up slightly, "See? That's a start." She smiled warmly at me before turning again to leave.

I was afraid to be alone after Emma had left. Henry was at a friend's house for the night and I couldn't help but feel lonely, again. I hated being alone because it meant I would think about everything that had happened and how I had a hole in my heart so I sent a text to Emma, knowing that she would be home by now.

Regina: Miss Swan, seeing as you appear to be my 'friend' fancy keeping me company for a bit? -R

After I had sent the message I instantly regretted it, I felt weak and desperate for company. But my thoughts were interrupted with a small ding from my phone indicating I had a message. I picked up my phone and opened it, and saw it was from Emma.

Emma: Granny's? 10 minutes? -E 

I re-read the message three times before smiling slightly and sending a simple reply.

Regina: Perfect.

I quickly ran up the stairs to change my jacket and shoes and then walked back down and left the house with my car keys in hand.

10 minutes later I arrived at Granny's and saw that the yellow bug wasn't outside so I assumed that Emma wasn't there yet. I climbed out of the car and headed up to the entrance whilst quickly glancing at the clock tower reading 8:13 pm and sighed before opening the door and entering the small diner. It was not a surprise that there were not many people there but I was surprised to see that Emma was sat at the counter already ordering some cocoa. I slowly walked over to her and sat down on the stall next to her accidentally brushing against her shoulder. That simple action made me feel different somehow but I didn't know why so I ignored it. "Well Miss Swan, it seems you are on the light stuff." I said smirking as she turned to face me she just smiled and said "Straight onto the strong stuff then?" Whilst raising an eyebrow, I laughed and ordered two shots.

I sat down and Emma glanced at me "You know you did the right thing today." I glanced at here glaring at her and laughed "There it is... a hope speech." I turned away and picked up the shot glass, "It's not a speech. It's a compliment." She said sighing slightly fiddling with the glass in front of her "I know I did the right thing. I know because I'm...miserable. Again." I looked up at Emma and saw her smile wipe from her face as she picked up her glass. We were both silent for a while before Emma broke it, "Well, if it makes you feel any better, so is Gold." She said quietly but loud enough for me to hear, I sat contemplating and lifted my glass "It does."

We had been drinking for about an hour and I could see Emma was drunk and in no state to go home, I could also feel that I was very tipsy and in no state to drive so when Emma and I decided to leave we had to hold onto each other as we walked down the street. "I'm cold," Emma whined and I couldn't help but laugh pulling her in closer and rubbing her arm to try and warm her up. Before I knew it we were outside my house and I knew that Emma couldn't walk home so I lead her inside and saw her shiver when she was finally in the warm. I removed my jacket and noticed what Emma was wearing, she had a tight white shirt which showed her cleavage very nicely, a pair of jeans which hugged her figure and knee-high leather boots. I looked her up and down and heard her giggle "Yyou a..are checking mee out." She said and stumbled forward, I managed to catch her before she fell and I heard her say "oopssss" as she grabbed on to me and tried to regain her balance.

As I began to help her up the stairs she let go of me and ran into my room and shut the door, I sighed and followed her in "Emma, what are you doing? You can sleep in the guest room, this is my room." She sat on the bed facing away from me and as I walked towards her and I heard quiet sobs. I hurried to face her and knelt down in front of her, "Emma what's wrong?" I asked concerned "Is it your cut?" I tried to see if she would talk but she simply shook her head and mumbled, "I'm so sorry for everything I did to you Regina, I never meant to hurt you or your happy ending." I wiped her tears away with my thumb and told her that everything would be fine and that she just needed to sleep, so she nodded and laid back on the bed still crying but also being silent about it. I got up to leave and go to the spare bedroom when I heard a quiet whisper "Stay." And that was all it took for me to turn around and lie down next to her as she snuggled into me still crying.


	5. Strange Feelings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has bothered Emma and Regina's pov so I'll say who is who

Emma's POV

I woke to a throbbing headache and a pain in my stomach and groaned rolling over before quickly getting up and running to the bathroom and throwing up. As I lent my head against the cool sink next to the toilet I heard footsteps coming towards me and looked up to see Regina in the doorway, "What happened last night?" She smirked and walked over to me with a glass of water "You don't remember?" I took the water and sipped it. "Well I remember going to Granny's and meeting you but that's about it." She laughed again and leaned against the door, "Well, we drank, you a bit too much, and ended up staying here because you couldn't walk home." I flushed the toilet and got up again wobbling slightly "Oh God was I embarrassing?" She smiled at me and shook her head and instead of speaking again I just gave her a thumbs up.

We walked out of the bathroom and I realised that I had stayed in her room, "Did I sleep in your bed?" She looked down and I thought I saw her blush but I ignored it "Um.. yes. You asked me to stay with you." I looked at her and finally saw that she was already dressed in a black skirt that stopped just above her knee, a purple shirt with the first couple of buttons undone and a pair of black heels. Her whole outfit showed the curves of her body and I could help but stare. "Miss Swan!" I heard Regina say knocking me out of my trance, I looked up at her and she had her arms folded across her chest which strained her shirt a bit showing more cleavage. "I said would you like to borrow some clothes." I nodded quickly "Yes please, nothing fancy though." I smiled at her as she rolled her eyes and looked through her draws. She turned back around with some yoga pants and a plain white t-shirt "Here use these" she handed me the clothes and I looked at them. "Well, who knew that the mayor had clothes like this." I smirked and placed the clothes on the bed.

I heard her laugh and I began to get undressed, I took my shirt off from the day before and placed it on the bed and heard a gasp from behind me. I turned and saw Regina still standing there blushing so I smirked "You shouldn't be staring you know." She looked up at me and put her poker face on "Miss Swan please hurry up and leave my house." She said before turning and walking out of her bedroom. I sighed and hurriedly got changed carrying my clothes out with me. I walked down the stairs and saw Regina in the kitchen. "Thanks for the clothes Regina, I will wash them and give them back to you as soon as possible." I smiled and then went to leave. 

Once I was outside I lent back on the door sighing and clutching my clothes to my chest "Great, I have to walk home." Just as I was about to get off the door it opened from behind me an I fell right on my ass. "Oh Miss Swan, you left your phone." She handed me my phone and helped me up, and when our hands touched I felt a weird sensation inside of me which I couldn't explain, "Thanks, I'll see you around." I turned and walked away without glancing back and before I knew it I was back at the apartment braving myself for the many questions from Mary and David.

I pushed open the door and Mary Margaret ran towards me "Emma, where were you we were so worried, we didn't know what had happened an you wouldn't answer your phone. Oh Emma you scared us." She hugged me so tightly that I could barely breathe "Mom, it's okay I was with Regina." She release me and sighed "At least you weren't with that pirate." She let me go and pulled me into the house. "Mom, I'm going to have a shower and get changed okay." She smiled and kissed me cheek " Of course sweetheart. I have to go to work anyway, I will see you later." She swiftly walked out the door and left me in silence, I assumed that David was at the station because there was no sign of him in the house, so I decide to take a shower.

Once I was out of the shower, I wrapped a towel around me and put my clothes from the day before and the clothes Regina had lent me and put them in the wash. I headed up the stairs into my room and put some music on so I could get dressed. I went to my wardrobe and found nice white shirt and my red jacket and then I found a pair of jeans and placed them on the bed. I went and got a new bra and a black thong and removed my towel to get changed. I had my underwear on when I heard a gasp from behind me I automatically turned around afraid "Holy shit Regina what are you doing here." I yelled and grabbed my towel to cover myself. "Well I knocked but you weren't answering and I heard music so I thought you couldn't hear me, I'm sorry I'll leave." She went to leave but I knew she wanted to talk so I grabbed her should and guided her to the bed "Sit here while I get changed okay?" She nodded as I picked up my clothes and walked to the bathroom. 

I quickly got dressed and walked out of the bathroom sitting next to Regina "So what did you want?" She looked up at me and I could tell she wills still embarrassed for walking in on me. "Oh.. I'm.. I was wondering whether you.. um wanted to come over for dinner tonight with Henry an I." She looked at me for a while before I smiled and said "Yes of course, that would be lovely." She smiled and stood up "Dinner will be ready at 6 so don't be late." She left me sat on my bed and I heard the click off the door closing behind her. I sighed and decided to go to the station and do some work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

I stood and stared at the half naked woman in front of me and gasped at her beauty. She quickly turned around and grabbed a towel to cover herself "Holy shit Regina what are you doing here?" I explained about knocking and went to leave when she grabbed my shoulder and told me to sit and wait. Once she was dressed I nervously invited her to dinner with the image of her still in my head and when she said yes I left. As soon as I was out in the open I lent against the wall and calmed myself down because I couldn't get the image of her in her underwear out of my head. "Oh Emma what are you doing to me?"


	6. Dinner

I had a very boring day at the office and once I had picked Henry up we decided to go to the store to grab some things for dinner. "So Hen how was school?" I asked as I grabbed a basket, "Well, not much happened today, but why are we coming shopping mom we went shopping like 3 days ago?" He looked at me curiously because he knew I only ever made lasagne when someone was coming over "Miss Swan is coming for dinner, is that okay?" I looked at him waiting for his response knowing he would say yes, "Of course, but I thought you were still mad at her. You're not going to try and poison her are you?" He watched me smirking and I laughed "No, I won't be poisoning her. Despite what she's done I think we both just want to stop fighting." I said guiding him round the corner towards the ice cream "Now go and choose some ice cream to go with the turnovers." He smiled widely before running to get some.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we were home I began to cook the lasagne and apple turnovers and Henry went to watch some TV. I decided to set the table and wait for the food to cook so I went upstairs to freshen myself up. As I looked at myself in the mirror I couldn't help but wonder why I was trying so hard to impress Emma and what she was making me feel. I heard the timer go on the oven so I went back downstairs and took the lasagne out and then the turnovers. As I put the turnovers out of the way to cool I heard the doorbell "Henry get the door!" I shouted as I heard him running to the door "Hey ma, mom's in the kitchen." I could hear them talking but I couldn't hear what they were talking about. When they reached the kitchen they both stopped talking and looked at each other "What were you two talking about?" I looked at them and raised my eyebrow, they both looked at me and smirked "Nothing." They replied in unison which meant something. 

"So what has her majesty made for dinner?" Emma asked walking towards me. The way she called me 'majesty' made me smile and feel something inside which I couldn't explain. "Lasagne." I managed to get out even though my voice sounded hoarse, I saw Emma bite her lip which made my heart go wild. She picked up the dish and began to walk out of the room "Well then let's eat." She said before heading into the dining room, Henry close at her heels and me with two wine glasses and some wine. I could hear the two of them whispering together before glancing at me before they sat down, me at the head of the table, Henry to my left and Emma to my right. I couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We had finished dinner and dessert and Henry had gone to watch some TV before bed whilst Emma helped me in the kitchen. As I was trying to put the plates away I tripped, and as I prepared to meet the cold hard ground, it never came, instead two arms wrapped around my waist and helped me up. The plates had smashed on the floor and before I could say thank you I felt a sudden pain in my leg "Oh, Regina your bleeding." I could hear the panic in her voice as she held me, she lifted me up and sat me on the island whilst looking for a first aid kit "Left cabinet over there," I said as I pointed to the cabinets behind me. She quickly rushed to find it and when she did she came back to me. "Okay this will hurt so please don't kill me." She said with a light smirk on her face, "Swan just hurry up." She cleaned my wound and got a bandage out, and even though it hurt like hell I wasn't going to say anything. Her hands brushed against my leg and a shiver was sent down my spine as she gently cleaned the wound and wrapped the bandage over my cut. 

As she got off the floor she looked at me and I ended up staring into her beautiful green eyes and she stared back. It felt like there was a force pulling us together as Emma stepped closer to me and placed her hands either side of my hips and raised an eyebrow. I could feel myself getting lost in her when I heard a small cough from the door way, looking around I saw Henry smirking and I began to blush. When I turned back to face Emma it seemed she hadn't moved "I'm just telling your mom here that she needs to be a little more careful with where she's going next time." She stared at me a little longer before facing Henry "Hey aren't you supposed to be going to bed?" She moved away from me as she guided Henry upstairs.

Once they were out of the room I let out a big breathe that I hadn't realised I had been holding in. I quickly grabbed some painkillers and tried to shake the pounding in my heart. I then headed up the stairs to say good night to Henry. However, I could hear talking so I stood outside the room and heard Henry say "We have to promise not to say anything other wise she will know what's going on." Emma rubbed his head and kissed him and then said "Of course kid, she won't get anything out of me." She stood to leave so I walked in "Oh sorry were you two talking?" I said acting innocent knowing I would try and get everything out of Emma later. "No I was just about to come get you to say good night so I'll leave you two." She smiled and brushed past me out of the door. I walked over to Henry and placed a kiss on his head "Night Hen, I love you." I said as I smiled. "Night mom, I love you too." He said before switching his lamp off.

I walked back down the stairs to see Emma cleaning up the rest of the plates from the floor "Thanks for that you really didn't have to." I said, leaning against the door frame, I was trying to find a way to ask her about what her and Henry had been talking about when she smiled and walked towards me "it's fine I don't mind. Why don't we watch a movie or something?" She said, gently pushing me towards the living room. Before I could say anything we were both on the couch watching the notebook. Emma shifted in her spot and leant against me with her head on my shoulder, her head seemed to fit perfectly so I decide not to move her. 

As the film went on I looked down at Emma to find her asleep on me, so I placed an arm around her and tried to fall asleep myself but I kept staring at her beautiful face and the scar that had been left by the stupid pirate. I traced the scar gently with my finger and she winced in pain, it made me feel horrible so I moved her hair out of her face and place a kiss on her forehead "Emma, I promise I will try and protect you from him." I looked at her again sighing before slowly falling to sleep with her in my arms.


	7. Apologies

~ I heard her cackle from the darkness that surrounded me "Did you really think I wouldn't kill you?" The voice rang with hatred stabbing at me. No matter which direction I tried to run I couldn't see, the black was endless and laughter echoed around me "I'm sorry, I never meant for this to happen" I cried out pleading. "But it did Emma." The voice spat at me and suddenly out of the darkness emerged Regina. She had a fire ball in her hand and her eyes burnt into my skin "Please don't hurt me." I begged, falling to the ground. She glided over to me and looked down on me "I will never stop hurting you." She screamed as she through the fire ball. ~

I jolted awake trying to catch my breath as tears ran down my face. I couldn't see where I was but I saw a faint light on the other side if the door so I walked to it and into the kitchen, where the light was coming from. I grabbed a glass of water and sank to the floor silently crying. After a while a felt someone sit next to me and wrap their arms around me. "Ma what's wrong?" I heard Henry ask. "I really screwed up kid, didn't I?" I looked up at him and saw the sadness in his eyes as he leant into me. "I never should have brought Marian back. I destroyed you mums happiness." I whispered as he held my hand. "No you didn't." Was all he said to me so I looked at him confused, "What do you mean? I sent Robin away." He smiled at me and shook his head "He's not her happy ending I know it." I didn't have the energy to argue with him so I just nodded.

We had been sat on the floor for so long that we both drifted off to sleep again with him in my arms. I didn't have another nightmare and Henry's breathing kept me calm throughout my sleep. The next time I woke up it was because someone was shaking me so I groaned and I heard a sweet chuckle. Thinking it was Henry I pulled them next to me and whined "5 more minutes Hen."When I didn't get a response I thought I had won so I sighed happily, but then I felt hot breath by my ear, which sent shivers down my spine. "Miss Swan you might want to get up if you don't want to be late to work." I cherished the sound of the voice as I began to open my eyes to see Regina crouching in front of me, I became really confused as to why Regina was in my apartment so I asked her "Why are you in my apartment?" I heard her chuckle again and tell me that I was at her house so I groaned and began to get up.

Once I had lifted myself from the floor Regina looked at me "Would you like to borrow some clothes?" She asked me making sure I was fully awake "That seems to be all I do now." I laughed a little before accepting her offer. She lead me up to her bedroom and went to find me something to where "Here you can where this for now, I don't have anything else I can give you." She handed me a black dress, a lot less formal than her others and left me to get changed. As I put the dress on I saw that it fit my body nicely, showing off my curves in all the right ways. It wasn't to tight, it was quite flowy at the bottom but it made me feel very confident so I smiled at myself in the mirror. I went into the bathroom and washed my face and cleaned up my make up that had been left on, I walked out and grabbed my clothes from the bed before walking back down the stairs.

I went into the kitchen to find Regina drinking some orange juice, she must have heard me enter because she asked "Do you want some?" Before turning around to look at me. Her eyes suddenly went wide as she looked me up and down in her dress, I knew I looked good but I couldn't help but tease her. "Does it look okay?" I asked innocently before pulling it down a little knowing that it would show a little more cleavage. I could see her staring at my body before looking into my eyes "Mmhm you look good." She said quietly as she stared into me. I walked closer to her and stood right in front of her and went to lean into her ear, "Thanks." I whispered and I felt her body shake a little as I looked deep into her eyes. I bit my lip as I saw her eyes scan over my chest before gazing at my lips and then into my eyes and I could see something that made my heart race. She looked at me in a way that no one has ever looked at me, like I matter. I couldn't resist her any longer so I leant in and kissed her softly on the lips moulding us together.

I quickly pulled away when she didn't respond feeling like a complete idiot "I'm so sorry, I don't know..." Before I could finish I felt her lips on mine again but this time it was more passionate. She reached her hand up and gently placed one on my cheek and the other on the back of my neck whilst I gripped her hips and pulled her closer to me. I nipped at her lip hoping for entrance when she moaned into my mouth, I did it again and she gave in and our tongues battled for dominance, she won after a short battle and I felt a strange sensation run through my body which I had never felt before. We eventually had to let go as we were running out of air, and when we did we looked into each others eyes and I knew that I felt something towards the beautiful woman in front of me, I always had but I had chosen to ignore it until now. I but my lip and as our breath began to even out again "Wow." was all I could say without sounding stupid, I saw her smirk a little before looking behind me at the clock "Shit, we're going to be late." I heard her say before letting me go and rushing to get her keys. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I couldn't help but feel a little deflated when I finally got to the station because Regina didn't say anything before she left. I felt stupid for thinking that she could ever feel something for me and I hated my self for even kissing her. I spent most of the day at work researching stuff for Henry as he wanted to do something really special for Regina on her birthday and he needed my help. 

I had been looking online for a gift for Henry for almost 3 hours when I got bored. I looked at my phone and saw I had 12 new messages 'Jeez I'm popular' I thought to myself and went to see who they were from. The first 6 were from Mary Margaret and David worrying were I was and why I hadn't come home last night so I sent them a simple reply   
E- Don't worry I'm fine! Crashed at Regina's because it was late and I'm at the station now. See you later. Love you -E  
Once the message was sent I saw that I had two messages from Killian largely explain how he was sorry but I chose to ignore them and not reply. I had a message from Henry asking me to pick him up from school so I told him I'd be there. then the last 3 messages were from Regina.  
R- I'm sorry I left so quickly this morning can we talk later? -R  
R- Look I really think we should talk about what happened this morning. Meet me at granny's at 12.  
Before opening the last message I looked at the clock to see it said 1:30 and cursed myself for not checking my phone sooner. I then read the last message.  
R- Look okay. I'm sorry for this morning but that doesn't give you any right to just ignore me when I am the one putting the effort in. If It really was just a kiss for you then fine but don't just leave me like that, it was humiliating. I know some people are cruel but I never realised you were that heartless.  
I had tears in my eyes after reading that message. I didn't mean to stand her up like that I would have gone if I had read my messages earlier but I didn't so I simply replied.  
E- Please don't get angry at me! I only just read your message, I didn't know you wanted to meet. I would never just leave you like that! I'm sorry please forgive me. -E  
I sent the message and waited and hoped that she would reply.  
I had to make things right.


	8. Forgive Me

I looked at the clock hanging on the wall one last time and saw it said 12:24. I had been waiting for 30 minutes already for Emma to arrive and I had officially had enough. I grabbed my jacket from the seat next to me and stormed out of granny's holding back tears. Once I was outside I jumped into my car and drove quickly back to my house. I grabbed my phone and sent an angry message to Emma before placing my phone down and sinking to the floor. I promised myself I wouldn't cry so I sat and thought about everything that had happened that morning, the way Emma's lips felt against mine and how they fit together perfectly, the way she held my hips tightly but protectively and how I had pulled her head closer to me. The feeling I got when I kissed her back was still inside me and I had only felt like this for one other person. Daniel. 

My thoughts then wandered to Daniel and how my mother had destroyed me and made me the person I am for taking my true love away from me. 'Could Miss Swan be my true love? No that's impossible. You only have one true love and mine was taken from me. Plus I hate Emma so why do I feel this way towards her? She took Robin from me.' I thought to myself. 'I know I never really loved Robin but Tink kept bugging me about finding the man with the lion tattoo. He was my friend and I couldn't see him any other way, so why did I hate Emma so much for it? Why did it hurt so much when she brought Marian back? Why am I so upset over a stupid kiss? I'm straight. I always have been and that will never change. Emma is just trying to humiliate me so everyone will be laughing at me for being stood up at Granny's. I will not let her get the best of me. No one will ever be laughing at me.' I thought to myself, pushing away the strange feelings surfacing when I thought about Emma.

Once I had recomposed myself I lifted myself from the floor and began to prepare dinner for when Henry got home fro school. As I was rolling out the pizza dough the doorbell rang, so I looked at the clock and seeing that it was 3:45 I assumed Henry had forgotten his key. I walked to the door and opened it wide before looking to see who it was, and when I finally realised just who was standing in front of me I sigh "What do you want." I spat, more as a statement than a question. "I didn't know." Was all she said to me. I rolled my eyes and went to close the door when her foot stopped it. "Excuse me Miss Swan what do you think you are doing?" I glared at the blonde as she pushed the door open again. "I went to Granny's and you weren't there and I know that I should've looked for you but it was already 2 when I finally got out from talking to Ruby and I didn't think you wanted to talk to me because you never replied to my texts and so I just left it, but I was sat in the station and I couldn't stop thinking about how much you probably hate me because I wasn't at Granny's but I needed to see you to let you know that even if you won't read my messages I am really sorry. I didn't know you wanted to meet until half 1 and I felt so bad that I missed you. Please please forgive me." She blurted out and started to catch her breathe again. I felt bad for her but I had to push her away because she would just get hurt, "Miss Swan, it doesn't matter, it wasn't important anyway so I say we just forget about it." It hurt me to tell her that I wanted to forget the kiss because it meant so much.

Her face fell as she nodded and I saw tears beginning to form in her eyes "Yeah sure. Can we still be friends though?" She asked looking down. I sighed and nodded "Yes I suppose so." she smiled and went to walk away. I watched as she strode down the path and I could feel my heart breaking. I felt something for this woman, I didn't know what but I knew that if I ignored it I would regret it. "Fuck it." I whispered as I rushed after her "Emma." I called and saw her stop, just as she went to turn around I held her neck and smashed my lips against hers. To say the kiss was amazing was an understatement. There was fireworks and passion and hunger and all together it was perfect. She wrapped her arm around my waist and pulled me closer. We were soon both needing oxygen so we pulled apart panting, we were both silent when I remembered that Henry was meant to home from school. "Henry." She smiled and nodded "He's with snow and charming." she replied. I smirked and grabbed her hand pulling her into the house. I closed the door and turned to face her again, she looked at me and but her lip "Are you sure?" She asked me trying to keep her eyes off of my body in the tight dress I was wearing. I smirked again and leaned into her ear whispering seductively "Yes." As I pulled away she went to kiss me again but I stopped her "but, I have rules. 1) Make me scream." She nodded listening, "2) don't stop until I'm shaking. and 3) I like biting." She raised an eyebrow at me and smirked before leaning in to kiss me. 

Her lips were soft against mine to begin with and I bit at her lip asking for entrance, she moaned and opened her mouth while our tongues fought for dominance. I won and she gripped my hips squeezing me. she let go of the kiss and began tracing kisses down my jawline and into my neck were she began nibbling as I moaned with pleasure. She soon lifted me up and I wrapped my legs around her waist and tangled my hands in her hair as she kissed me. She carried me up the stairs and onto the bed where she unzipped my dress and slowly pulled it off of me. Her eyes trailed down my body as she bit her lip and a wave of arousal washed through me, I unzipped the dress she was wearing and let it glide gracefully to the floor. We were left in our underwear. She had a blue lace bra and thong which brought out the blue in her eyes whereas I was wearing black lace. She leant down to kiss me with one hand supporting her on the bed and the other tracing my body. She started at my hip and then came up to my chest tracing over my bra, her touch sent sensations down my body and I could feel myself getting warm. She sent her hand behind my back and undid my bra with ease and I smiled into the kiss.

When we were both completely naked she looked at me and scanned my body. "You are so beautiful." She growled and kissed me again. As things got heated she began biting me and I could help but moan, "Stop teasing me." I whined and she leaned over me smiling "Well your Majesty, what do you want me to do?" She asked seductively. I smirked and grabbed her shoulders "Make me scream." I said as I pushed her down, she smirked and grabbed my hips.


	9. Sadness

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is 3 povs it goes Emma, Regina then Mary Margaret  
> also smut at the beginning in case you don't like it

Emma's POV

As our skin touched the fire between us became more powerful and threatened to pour like lava. I trailed kisses down her stomach towards her centre, she let loose a low moan which made me grip her hips harder. As I traced her centre I could feel her shiver under my touch "Em...Emma please." I heard her pleading so I slowly pushed two fingers into her feeling her hips buck slightly. I continued to kiss her softly when I felt her hands tangle in my hair edging me on. As my fingers became faster inside of her I let my tongue play with her bundle of nerves, which made her release a low groan. I did it again to ingrain it in my brain. Regina lifted her hips begging for more, but I pushed her back onto the bed and plunged my fingers in faster. She let out a loud moan which made me growl and move my tongue more. I went to replace my tongue with my thumb and slid up to kiss Regina an her hands gripped tighter to my hair. She began grinding against my fingers as I bit at her lip causing her to moan. 

Our session continued like this for a while before Regina released on me and laid there catching her breath. "Wow." Was all she could say as I licked my fingers clean, I smiled and kissed her slowly but passionately when she flipped me over hovering over me "Now it's your turn Princess." She kissed me as her hands wandered to my boobs and she played with them. I couldn't help but let out a low moan in pleasure as her kisses began to wander down my jaw to my boobs and then down my stomach. But when she was right above my core she stopped but I could still feel her hot breath tickling me so I groan and tangled my hands in her hair "Please." I whimpered, begging for her to go down, I could feel her smile against my skin as she used her tongue on me. I gripped her hair more as I let out a moan. I felt her fingers slip into me and push hard which caused me to buck my hips. She continued to please me for what felt like forever before I was pushed over the edge and she slid back up my body to kiss me. "You are so beautiful." She growled into my ear as I regained my breath. I kissed her lightly and smiled "Not as beautiful as you." After a while we both ended up falling asleep, and with my head on her chest I felt her steady heart beating which I hoped would keep the nightmares at bay.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

I woke up from my sleep to silent sobbing next to me which made me more alert. I leant up to see Emma sat on the floor, wrapped in a sheet, crying and mumbling incoherently. I wrapped myself up and ran to comfort her when I heard her saying "No one could ever love me." And I could feel my heart breaking for her so I wrapped my arms around her and rocked her to calm her down but she pushed me away and quickly put some clothes on "Emma, what's wrong?" I asked get up off of the floor. She just looked at me and then looked to the ground "I will just hurt you. It's best if you just stay away from me." She quickly ran out of the house before I could stop her so I slid to the floor and cried.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Margaret's POV

I had been struggling to sleep the past few nights when Emma didn't return home so when I was finally about to fall asleep the apartment door swung open and the sound of crying drifted towards me. The door was closed quietly and I heard Emma's footsteps trail upstairs. I climbed out of bed and went up to see what was wrong and when I walked in my heart broke at the sight of her. She was curled up on the bed crying into her pillow so I went and laid down next to her only for her to turn and shuffle into me. I wrapped my arms around her protectively and rubbed her back trying to soothe her and before long she fell asleep. "Oh Emma, who did this to you." I pushed her hair out of her face and grimaced and the fading scar from a few days ago. I soon drifted off to sleep with Emma in my arms.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*1 Week later*

Emma had barely left the house since she came home crying a week ago and I was beginning to worry. I looked at her sitting on the couch by the window before turning to David "I'm really worried about her David. She barely eats anything, she won't leave the apartment and she won't let anyone come and see her. Not even Henry." David looked at me sadly and nodded "We need to find out what happened. Has anyone else been acting strangely recently?" I looked at Emma again and sighed, "Well we haven't seen Hook in a while. Maybe something worse happened between the two of them." I said even though I knew it wasn't the case, this was something much more heart breaking than just Killian. I was knocked out of my thoughts when the door closed and I saw Henry walk towards us. "Has anything changed?" He asked us hopefully, and I looked at him with the same sad look that I had for the past week. "I think her and my mom had an argument." He whispered so that Emma couldn't hear us and I looked at him confused. "She's gone back to using magic again. And this time it's worse." He said hurt. I couldn't help but feel awful because all Henry wanted was for his moms to get along and for Regina to stop using dark magic. I pulled him in for a hug when I heard a heart wrenching sob come from across the room. Emma quickly ran up the stairs so I went to the window to see what had upset her and I saw Regina walking down the street with her back hunched over. "I'll be right back." I said to the boys as I ran out of the apartment and down the street towards Regina. 

"Regina" I called to her but she didn't stop. So when I caught up to her I twisted her around and hugged her. I expected her to push me off but instead she just cried into my shoulder. I lead her to a bench to sit down and she immediately wiped away her tears "Sorry, I didn't mean to cry like that." She said with a hoarse voice and I just looked at her and shook my head "I know why you are crying." Was all I said because I didn't really know the whole thing but I understood. She just looked at me shocked and kept opening her mouth to speak before closing it again. "What do you mean?" She said turning to face me. "You have the same look on your face that Emma has had for the past week, so don't try and lie to me." She looked down at her feet and grimaced at the mention if Emma's name. "What the hell happened between you two? I have never seen her this heart broken. Not even with Neal." She just shook her head and got up to leave "Nothing important. I just don't think we will be friends any time soon." Before I could say anything she transported herself out of the situation and all I could do was sigh. 

I wasn't prepared to tell David about where I had been so I quickly picked up some ice cream before going home so he wouldn't ask any questions. And when I got home I was surprised to see David and Emma on the couch, David was stroking Emma's hair while she silently sobbed and I couldn't help the tear that fell down my face and the sight of father and daughter. I went to the draw and got out three spoons before I joined the pair on the couch and laying Emma's legs on me and handing them both a spoon before we all dug into the ice cream.


	10. The Swan

It has been 3 weeks since I last spoke to Emma, I hadn't seen her for the first 2 weeks but over the past week I sometimes saw her waiting for Henry at his bus stop. I really wanted to talk to her but I didn't know how to and I didn't want to hurt her. 

It was Monday and my birthday and I sighed against my pillow when Henry came jumping into the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY MOM" he shouted and jumped onto the bed hugging me "Thanks Hen. What do you want for dinner tonight? I'll cook something special for us." he looked at me and smiled "Actually mom tonight I think we should go to Granny's." He smiled and handed me a card. I wasn't in the mood to go to Granny's but I wasn't going to let Henry down and as I read his card I realised how grateful I am to have him. I pulled him in for another hug as I put the card on the cabinet next to me "You can have your present later but for now you need to get dressed and ready to go. I have some surprises for you." Henry said before getting off the bed and running back to his room. I smiled and got up to have a shower.

My routine for the last 3 weeks had been to cry in the shower and be strong the rest of the day but today I didn't cry. I didn't know why but I was glad. As I washed myself I couldn't help but think about what Henry had planned for the day. When I got out I dressed in a purple dress and black flats, because I wanted to be prepared for whatever Henry was doing. I checked myself over in the mirror before going down stairs to see Henry stood by the door waiting with his coat on, so I grabbed my coat and keys and followed him to the car "Hen how am I supposed to drive when I don't know where I'm going?" I asked him laughing a little as he just smiled "Don't worry I will tell you where to go." He said before climbing into the passenger seat and putting his seat belt on. I climbed in after him and started driving.

Once we had reached our destination Henry got out the car and waited for me to join him at his side. I dug my hands into my pocket as I stood next to him "Why are we out in the woods Henry?" I looked at him confused as he smiled and took my hand leading me down a trail. When we stopped walking I looked up to see the trees line with fairy lights and a picnic neatly laid out on the ground, I gasped at how beautiful it all looked "Henry how did you do this?" I looked at him with tears in my eyes a he smiled widly. "A little bird helped me." He said and I assumed he meant Snow because he liked to say clues about people rather than who the were. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once we had finished our picnic Henry said we should go home and rest before going to Granny's for dinner, so I drove us both home and began putting the picnic stuff away when the doorbell rang. "Henry, can you get that?" I called to him but I got no reply so I assumed he was in the shower. I walked to the door and opened it but there was nobody there. I frowned and as I went to close the door I spotted a small box on the floor, it had a silver bow on it and a tag which read - 'To Regina, my love x' I didn't know who it was from but I picked it up and closed the door. I took the ribbon off of the red bock and slowly lifted the lid, my breath was taken away at what laid in my hand. It was a small gold necklace that was in the shape of a bird. But not just any bird...a swan. It must be from Robin, I thought to myself, he is the only one I told about a swan being my favourite bird. I had always felt that swans where the most amazing birds because no matter how grey and unattractive the were they grew and became amazing, beautiful animals. Robin was the only one I told about that and even though it hurt to think about him the necklace was adorable and I couldn't stop looking at it.

As I walked back through the house I saw that it was 7:45 and Henry wanted to be at Granny's for 8. I rushed up the stairs to get changed into a black dress that fell half way down my thigh with a grey jacket and some grey heels. I checked my makeup and hair before putting the necklace on and going back downstairs and waiting for Henry to comedown. He was wearing some blue jeans and a checked shirt, he grabbed his jacket and smiled at me. "Ready mom?" I smiled back at him holding out my hand "Of course kid." We walked to the car and drove to Granny's. I knew it wouldn't be fancy but I was with Henry and I couldn't be happier. When we were seated and we had ordered we started talking and Henry asked me how I was, "What do you mean Hen?" I looked at him confused and picked at my salad. He looked down and sighed "The last few weeks you've been...different." He said emphasising the last part.

As I was about to reply I moved my hand to play with the swan around my neck when the door opened and in shuffled someone I wasn't expecting to see. I hadn't realised that I had spent the whole day being happy instead of feeling horrible and alone because of her. She stood there covered by her hoodie but her hair was poking out of the edges and something seemed to be sparkling around her neck. As she turned to start walking to a booth I noticed what was around her neck and I gasped. She must have seen me because she suddenly stopped and when I looked into her eyes she was staring at me. Her eyes were wide as she looked at me and when Henry noticed that I stopped talking and turned to see Emma looking at me. He quickly got up and whispered to me "I'll go to grandma's." Before walking out.

I didn't say anything but I got up and I walked to the back of Granny's were no one would be able to see or hear me and waited hoping Emma would follow. I was stood there pacing for a while before I heard the door close next to me. I looked at her and even though she looked exhausted and drained she still looked beautiful. I pulled her in for a hug and I heard her sniff, I pulled away when she didn't hug me back and held the pendant around her neck, "Where did you get this?" She looked up at me and I saw that her eyes were red and puffy from crying. "I bought it." She looked into my eyes before continuing "It came in a pair." I smiled slightly finally understanding and caressed her cheek, "Thank you." I whispered and saw her smile and look down. I brought her face up to mine and gently kissed her lips when her arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer, I smiled slightly and pulled away. "I missed you." She said quietly and looked at me. I pecked her lips and smiled "I missed you too." I continued to look at her for what felt like forever before looking down to the space I between us, seeing my swan necklace shine against her crown necklace.


	11. The Queen

Emma's POV

I wasn't expecting to see Regina at Granny's and I was afraid I was going to blow my plan. I saw that she was wearing the necklace I bought her and it looked amazing. "I have to go but I really want to be able to talk to you can we meet up?" She said to me and I nodded holding her hand "I'd like that." I replied smiling before pecking her lips and walking back to the counter. Ruby handed me my parcel and winked before I chuckled and left. 'Now to call Henry.' 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina POV 

I went to walk home when I got a call from Henry, "Hey Hen, are you at home?" I asked before sitting on a bench. "Actually mom I'm going to stay and grandmas and grandpas tonight, but enjoy your present!" He said seeming very happy I was confused and when I went to ask what he meant he hung up on me. I looked at my phone confused and sat for a minute before getting back up and continuing to walk home. Once I was inside I heard something upstairs and grew a little scared, I placed the keys slowly down on before tip toeing up the stairs. I heard shuffling coming from my room so I produced a fire ball in my hand ready for what ever it was and when I pushed the door open I was shocked. In front of me the bed was covered in red rose petals and there were candles lit in places around the room and a small piece of paper folded on the corner of the bed. I picked it up and saw that it said 'I hope you like your birthday gift -H' I smiled and looked down to see a trail of petals leading to the bathroom. I went and opened the door and sat on the side of a candle lit bubble bath was Emma. She was wrapped in one of my silk robes as I blushed "Happy Birthday." She said getting up and pulling me in for a kiss, I smiled and kissed her back as she started to unzip my dress as I kicked of my heels. As she pushed the dress to the floor I was left in my bra and pants and when she went to unhook my bra I began to untie the robe. Once we both naked she kissed me softly before stepping into the bath, I climbed in after her and she wrapped her arms around my waist as I laid down against her chest. 

When we got out if the bath and all the candles had been blown out we went back into the bedroom and I kissed Emma softly before pulling away and looking at her "Do you still see me as the evil queen?" I looked at her and saw her smile and lean closer to my ear "You never were the evil queen to me. You are my queen." I blushed deeply as she kissed me passionately and pulled me closer to her. She let us fall against the bed and kisses down my jaws and nibbled at my neck as I moaned. As I tangled my hands in her hair she pulled away slightly, and smirked, I gazed into her eyes and smiled "I'm your queen." just saying it made my heart flutter. "And I'm your swan." She said before slowly holding my face and kissing me again.


	12. Chapter 12

Regina's POV 

I woke up covered in blonde hair with my arms wrapped around someone. I smiled remembering the events of the night before. As I moved the golden locks out of my face I was greeted by a beautifully still face in front of my own. I kissed her nose and she groaned moving her hand up to her face, so I did it again and again until her eyes fluttered open and she stared into my eyes. Her mouth twitched up into a smile before she sighed "Morning beautiful," She said and pecked my lips. I smiled at her before cupping her cheek softly "Morning gorgeous." We laid there for a while staring into each other's eyes before she propped her head up on her hand and looked down at me "So did you enjoy your present from Henry?" She raised her eyebrow at me before I copied her action and supported myself with my arm "Mmm... Well I must say it was the best thing I've ever tasted." I replied and smirked as she began blushing. She lent in closer to my ear and whispered "Well, what I had tasted pretty good too. I might have it again sometime." I felt my core heat up slightly at her words and i bit my lip as she moved to face me again. I could see the hunger and love in her eyes as she stared at me and I could only guess that she could see the same thing reflecting in my own eyes. "It's 8 now and Hen is coming back at 11 so would you like to go out for breakfast," She said hesitating before adding "My Queen." I smiled at her words and then grimaced, "The whole town thinks we hate each other, well except for Henry." I sat up and she mirrored me understandingly. Her face dropped slightly before a wide grin appeared on her face "Do you want to have some fun?" She said excited. I raised my eyebrow and smirked as she told me her plan. We began to get dressed and she quickly kissed me before leaving. I waited for around 15 minutes before leaving and heading to Granny's.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mary Margaret's POV

I was sat in Granny's with Henry and David when Emma came in. I quickly waved in her direction as something flickered across her face before she smiled and came and sat with us "Hey guys. Hey kid you have fun last night?" She said to Henry as he looked up and smiled "Yeah we watched some films last night and played a few card games. How did our plan go?" He said and I raised an eyebrow. "What plan?" I took a sip from my cocoa acting like I wasn't to bothered when Emma looked at my and half smiled "Oh nothing," She looked back to Henry and whispered something in his ear, he looked at her confused when Regina walked in.

I sighed and rolled my eyes hoping that there wouldn't be any drama, but soon enough she began approaching our table with a wicked grin on her face "Miss Swan would you care to tell me why my son didn't come home last night?" I groaned which gained and evil look in my direction. "Well Madam Mayor if you cared to read your phone you would know that he spent the night with his grandparents." Emma didn't even bother to look at Regina when she answered and I couldn't help wonder where Emma was last night because she never came home. "And you weren't there with him? You left him with these idiots?" She said gesturing to David and myself "Hey, we are capable of taking care of Henry." David replied angrily. I noticed that everyone's attention was now on us when Regina replied "Oh sure! It's not like you sent your own daughter through a tree to another land and left her." She snarled as Emma got up. "This fight doesn't involve them, it's between you and me and You and I know very well this isn't about my parenting skills. How many times do I have to say I'm sorry?" Her and Regina were inches apart and I saw Regina look Emma up and down "Really Savior? You really think I care about my true love? Love is weakness my dear." She spat and I saw Emma's face drop before she shoved Regina and stormed out of Granny's. I couldn't help but think that Henry was right when he said that his moms had been fighting which was why Emma had been so down, so I followed in Emma's footsteps and left to go and find her.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV

I knew that what Regina was saying was meant to be part of the fun but it ripped my heart when I heard her saying that. I walked down the street holding back tears and how sincere she sounded when saying that love is weakness. How stupid are you Emma? She could never love you. You are nothing and she is a Queen. She could never feel anything for a foster kid like you. I could feel my chest getting tighter and my breathing becoming uneven when I felt arms wrap around me. My vision was blurred by my tears so I couldn't tell who it was but all I could her was them saying "Focus on my breathing. In.. and out. In.. and out." As I copied the person next to me my breathing began to even out again as i felt the arms around me tighten and lift up so that I was standing again, although I never realized that I had fallen to the ground. 

Once I had gained my sight back and noticed that it was Mary Margaret comforting me I stopped myself from crying and told her I needed to be alone for a bit. She looked worried and as she went to protest I walked away, having no idea where I was going. 

I had been walking for ages before I reached the woods and I sat looking down on the town and I got out my phone to see I had many messages. The first was from Mary Margaret.  
S- Emma, I know you don't want to talk but please stay safe. I love you x   
The next few were from Henry.  
H- I thought you said that was meant to happen.   
H- Are you okay?  
H- Mom's really sorry please come home. I love you.  
I smiled at his concern but chose not to reply before going onto the next few messages from Ruby.  
Red- Hey Em, you okay? You seemed pretty hurt back there, you wanna talk?  
Red- If you need someone to talk to let me know.  
And then the last was from Regina, I sighed before opening it.  
R- Swan? I thought you wanted me to do that? This was your plan. I didn't mean to hurt you, but please tell me what I did wrong. R  
I sighed again and went back to Ruby.  
E- Hey Rubes, I need to talk to someone. Can you meet me by the line soon?   
I sent the message and began walking the the red line in the distance. Once I had reached it my phone pinged so I opened the message from Ruby.  
Red- Be there in 5.  
I smiled and waited.

It had been 5 minutes and I heard rustling in the trees beside me. I turned quickly to see my brown wolfed friend by the running towards me. As she slowed she changed back into her human form and walked towards me. Before saying anything she came straight up to me and hugged me. "I know." Was all she said and I looked at her confused. "You feel something for Regina, don't you?" She said and pulled away from our hug. I sighed and turned away. "How do you know?" I asked looking into her eyes sadly. She smiled weakly and grabbed my hand, "I wear the same look around...someone too." I looked up at her realising who she was talking about, "Belle." I saw her face drop so I hugged her. "I'm sorry." I said as we leaned into each other. She cried softly into my shoulder as I rubbed circle into her back. "You know, maybe you should ask her out." I said pulling away from her. She chuckled "Like she would ever go for me." I lifted her chin up with my fingers so she was looking at me "Do it. You'll be surprised." She smiled and nodded. "So why are you so upset with Regina?" She said changing the subject. I sighed and looked down "She deserves so much better than this." I said gesturing to myself.


	13. Back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning that a small part of this is about assault. Please don't read if it will effect you

Ruby and I had been talking forever before we decided to walk back home. She had decided that she was going to take a chance and talk to Belle the next day and I had decided that I would figure out exactly what I wanted before I hurt Regina even more. 

When we got to Granny's  we parted ways an I continued to walk back to the apartment when I felt like I was being followed. I quickened my pace as I heard footsteps behind me but as I went to turn the corner I felt something sharp digging into my arm. "Swan." I heard the man spit and the stench of rum emerged from him and it made me want to vomit, "What do you want." I snarled turning to face the disgrace in front of me. He laughed "That's no way to talk to your lover." He said pulling me closer, I tried to push him off but his grip tightened and I cried out in pain his hook dug into my back and I was sure it pierced the akin. "Stop, you're hurting me." I kept trying to push him away but he wouldn't let go "Yeah well you hurt me love." He growled and pushed my up against the wall and I began to cry silently "Please. Stop." I couldn't help but remember the night when he left the scar on my cheek. "Please Killian. Let me go." I whimpered trying to get as small as possible. He laughed digging his hook into my back even more making me cry out in pain "I like when you say my name." He whispered in my ear before biting my neck. His hand began to wander down my body until he got to my legs.

I felt completely hopeless and scared about what he would do to me when I heard a voice I was not happy to hear. "Hook. What are you doing? Let her go." The man pulled him off of me as I slid down the wall and crumpled on the floor sobbing about what had just happened, I was in pain and I was trying to wrap my head around him being back. Hook grumbled and shoved him out of the way and stumbled away so I was left with an outlaw trying to pick me up. "How?" I asked him between sobs. "Gold brought me back. Something happened and I need to see..." I knew who he was talking about and I didn't want him to see her "No. You can't see her. You broke her heart and never bothered to even call her." I gripped his shirt as he started walking "I know and what I have to tell her is going to break her heart even more." He sighed.

I couldn't look at him or where we were going as I cried into his shirt wondering what he had done this time. "Robin. Do you love her?" I mumbled into his soaking wet top, he stopped walking before replying "I did. But things have changed. I don't feel that pull that used to be there and I screwed up." He said the last part quieter than the rest which made me wonder what could have happened. All of a sudden I felt him remove an arm from around me and knock on a door, I still didn't know where I was so I assumed he had brought me home but when the door opened I realised he couldn't have because we didn't walk up any stairs and when I heard the voice I froze. "Robin. What...how?" Her voice echoed through me making want to cry. 'See she hasn't even noticed you're here. She doesn't care about you. You were just a few one night stands. You don't mean anything to her.' My thoughts made me hurt and I let out a sob accidentally. 

I couldn't hear anything but I could tell Robin was moving and by the change in light I knew we were entering Regina's house.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV 

You know when you dream of having people back in your life you grow out of it and learn to live with the loss. Well when I opened my front door the last thing I expected was to see Robin stood there staring at me sadly. "Robin. What...how?" I said both surprised and almost angry. I didn't know how to feel because I had finally gotten over him leaving but before I could speak again I heard a strangled sob and that's when I saw her in his arms. Something washed over me at the sight of him holding her so I quickly told him to come in and put her down on the couch. I sat on the floor next to her stroking her hair while he stood in the doorway, I couldn't bare to look at him as I tried to soothe Emma. "I think you should go." Was all I said and he sighed "Fine but we need to talk. It's important." He soon left and I stayed on the floor next to Emma who's cries were dying down "Hook..." She whispered and grabbed my hand "No it's Regina." I replied bluntly. Hearing her call out for Him made me angry. "No. Hook..he...he" she looked at me terrified and it freaked me out "Em what did he do." I growled, if he hurt her I will kill him. I thought as she looked down into the sofa "He..he..tried to..um hurt me" she said quietly and grabbed the pillow close to her whilst still holding my hand. 

When I realise what she meant I squeezed her hand "Where did he touch you." I whispered afraid I would scream if I spoke any louder. She shook her head and curled up into a ball "He didn't." She glanced at me and she could obviously see that I thought she was lying "Really he didn't. He would have but Robin showed up." She said more stable and spat Robins name. I could see she was still distressed so I began stroking her hair again "It's okay we can talk tomorrow. Get some sleep." I said before kissing her on the forehead and lifting myself from the floor, before I could walk away she grabbed my wrist "Please don't leave me." She looked into my eyes and I could see her pain she looked absolutely terrified. "I won't, just let me turn the light off." I quickly flicked the switch and felt her pulling me into the couch with her. She curled up into my side and slowly her breathing began to calm and she soon fell asleep. I could tell by the soft snores that would escape her. 

I laid there for what felt like forever with my arms around her protectively before sighing "I'm sorry. I broke my promise." I kissed her cheek before listening to her breathing and eventually falling asleep.


	14. Mistakes

Henry's POV

It was 11am and I still hadn't heard from my mom, Regina, and I was a little worried because ma hadn't come home last night. When I unlocked the front door to the mansion I kicked off my shoes and placed my bag down walking towards the living room and what I saw made me smile. There on the couch was my moms wrapped in each others embrace and I couldn't help but wonder what had happened to make them close again. As I walked closer to take a picture I noticed that Emma had deep bruises against her pale skin so once I had taken the picture I went to the kitchen to get some pain killers and water and then went and placed them on the table for her when she was awake. I then went upstairs to unpack my bag. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

I woke up with a small figure wrapped in my arms shaking and when I looked down and saw that it was Emma I sighed sadly and pulled her in closer which is when I noticed the bruises. Littered across her pale white arms were black and blue patches and it made me so angry. They shouldn't be there. I should have protected you. I will kill him. I traced the bruises on her arms when I saw something even worse. Her tank top had ridden up slightly at her hip when I saw it. The biggest bruise of them all. It was black and blue with purple mixed in highlighting her hip bone. I went to trace it with my fingers when she flinched and whimpered and I immediately pulled her closer to me until she sighed,relaxing her body.

I laid like that for a while before gently climbing off the couch and going upstairs to get changed before Emma woke up. I quickly undressed and climbed into the shower.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV 

I woke with a start after a short nightmare. It didn't seem to last long but it was horrible. It felt so real. The smell of alcohol still stung my nose as I sat up and and rubbed my eyes, I looked around to see that I was in Regina's living room but she wasn't there. I quickly took the pills on the table and went to look for her. I walked to the kitchen and she wasn't there so I went up stairs, I got to Henry's room and pecked in seeing him asleep on the bed and smiled before closing the door and heading towards her room. I don't know what came over me when I heard the water running but I felt like I had to make sure she was there and that I wasn't still dreaming, so without a second thought I opened the bathroom door and was greeted with her perfect back. She faced the wall so I saw very little but her wet hair clung to her head and as the water fell down her beautiful curves I couldn't help but stare at her. 

She ran her fingers through her hair before grabbing the shampoo off the side, as she caressed her scalp I realised it was weird for me to stand there and stare so I went to leave when I heard her voice "Emma?" I didn't turn around because I knew she would be facing me now and I didn't want her to see the blush on my cheeks. "Uh... Yeah?" I replied gripping the doorknob to prevent myself from looking at her. I suddenly heard footsteps behind me and my breath hitched "Do you want to join me?" She said seductively before softly gripping my shoulders from behind. I moaned slightly at the contact before nodding my head. With that she lifted off my tank top as I pushed off my jeans. I turned to face her and saw her looking sadly at my hip, I furrowed my eyebrows and followed her gaze to see a huge bruise. I quickly grabbed a towel from next to me and wrapped it around my body tightly which caused me to notice the bruises all over my arms. I gasped at the sight and saw the sad look in Regina's eyes and I couldn't bare it, so I did what I always do and ran. I got dressed in record time and ran down the stairs, grabbed my jacket and shoes and ran out the door. I could hear Regina calling me but I didn't stop. 

I ran down the street and got to the apartment and just as I was about to go in David opened the door "Hey Em are you okay? You look upset." I didn't know what to say so I just stared at him and made myself look like a fish as I kept opening and closing my mouth. "I can't do this." Was all I said before I jumped into my car and drove. I drove to the one place that made me choose. I drove to the line.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ruby's POV

It had only been a day since I had spoken with Emma and I had followed her advice on asking Belle out. We were planning on going on a date on Friday, today is Wednesday. I was really excited and I couldn't wait to tell Emma. Just as I was about to text her the good news I saw that I already had a message from her.   
E- I'm about to make a huge mistake and I don't think I care. I don't think I have a choice this time.  
I read her message over and over before I finally realised what she meant "Shit." I mumbled gaining a confused look from Belle. "I gotta go. It's Emma." Her eyes grew wide as she pushed me away "Stop her." I pecked her cheek before running. I ran down the road towards the forest and then I changed. I used my senses to locate her before running faster than I ever had before. Please don't be gone. She can't be gone. I kept repeating in my head. 

Before I knew it I was only a few feet away from the line and my heart sank. I could smell her but I couldn't see her. I changed back into my human form and slowly walked out of the woods. I could hear her cries and I saw her yellow bug. I quickly got out my phone hoping she was still on our side and sent a text.  
Town line. NOW.  
Once I had sent the message I could only hope that they would come. "Em. What happened." I called out as I walked towards the yellow monster in the road. I strode to the opposite side to see the familiar blonde curled into a ball on the floor shaking. I ran to her and pulled her into me rocking her to try and soother her. "Emma, please tell me what happened." I pleaded as I heard a familiar sound behind me. I ignored it and continued to hold the blonde. "Em, you promised you wouldn't leave. You said you had two reasons to stay now. You remember?" I asked stroking her hair. I felt her nod and mumble something "What was that?" I asked moving her hair out of her face to see the fading scar from only a month ago. "I promised to stay for Henry." She mumbled into me quietly. "Who else?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I heard her sigh before looking at me "Regina. I promised to stay for Regina." She wiped her tears away and wrapped her arms around me. "But she has Henry. And Robin's back. So she can finally have her happy ending. I have to leave so she can have it." She told me gripping my shirt. Just as I was about to reply, I felt a body sit next to me. I handed over Emma, who gladly gripped onto the new clothes without fuss, before shuffling away. "He's not her happy ending. He's an idiot." The person said and I saw Emma freeze. "Why are you here." I heard her say bluntly. She tried to shift out of the arms holding her but they just tightened instead. "Because you deserve your happy ending to."


	15. Truth

The arms around me were strong and reassuring but I continued to glare at Ruby for what she had done. "Henry isn't your only happy ending you know." I looked up to the face above me and put my poker face on "No my happy ending is for me to be with a fucking pirate who has abused me." I tried to shuffle out of the arms once again but it didn't work and I got angry "Just let me go." I saw the person shake their head and look at me "Nope. Not until you promise you won't leave." I crossed my arms and huffed and I saw Ruby laugh a little "I'm glad this is entertaining you. But I can't promise that. Because I know that things are going to change now." They both just looked at me waiting when I sighed "Fine. I promise I won't cross the line unless things get really bad." I saw them both smile before the arms around me loosened so that I could sit on the ground instead. 

We were at in a triangle when Ruby had a sudden out burst "What did he do to you." She looked shocked at herself for asking but I didn't understand so I raised an eyebrow "I can smell him on you but I can also smell alcohol." I looked to my left and looked pleadingly at the body next to me. I grabbed the hand and took a deep breathe before looking back to Ruby. I lifted up my tank top in the corner and she gasped "I'm going to fucking kill that pirate. Did he...you know?" I looked down and shook my head "No, Robin managed to get there before any thing else happened."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV 

I was in the woods near the town line from walking all that morning when I saw something I never thought I would. The yellow bug was sat in the road with three people sat next to it. One was obviously Emma due the blonde hair and one seemed to be Ruby with her long brown hair but I couldn't quite make out the third person. They had short brown hair and seemed to be holding Emma's hand so I assumed it was Mary Margaret but to make sure I froze them and walked to see who it was. As I got closer I saw the hair wasn't dark enough to be Mary Margaret's and the hand in Emma's was more male like. I walked in front of the person and was taken back by the sight in front of me, I felt anger and curiosity build in me as to why Robin of all people was holding my swans hand. I subconsciously began playing with the swan around my next and saw the Emma still had her crown. I quickly went and hid in the trees trying to figure out what they were talking about when I unfroze them. 

"But I don't understand. Why did you come back if you aren't trying to get Regina back?" Ruby asked and I saw Emma look a bit confused as well. "Something happened while I was in New York and the connection I felt seemed to just disappear." I saw Emma furrow her eyebrows and ask a strange question "When did this happen?" He squeezed her hand and I felt the angry run through my veins again. "It must had been within the first week. When ever I was around Regina there was this pull that made me believe we were true loves and when I left it was still there but then it just suddenly went away." I saw Emma blush slightly and I tried to remember what had happened that week. That was the first time Emma and I slept together. I looked up and saw that she seemed to have a small smile on her face. "I need to go." Was all she said before jumping up, "Do you want me to drive you back?" Both Ruby and Robin nodded and climbed into the yellow bug with Emma and then drove off. I began walking back to my house when my thoughts went wild. Could that night really have changed everything? I know me and Robin weren't true loves but does he really not love me at all anymore? Do I still have feelings for him? Maybe I do feel something for Emma. I mean the first time we were together I felt something I have never felt before. But she is so beautiful and she could never feel the way I do because I'm a villain.

By the time I had reached my house I was very confused as to what I felt towards Emma and Robin. I was so caught up that I didn't notice Robin sat on my front step and when I did see him I just stared at him "We need to talk." He said and stood to face me, "Yes, I think we do." I opened the door and let him in. We went into the kitchen and waited for him to talk. "Marian is pregnant." (A/N Zelena is not in this) I looked at him not knowing what to feel "That's great! I'm happy for you." And I genuinely was happy for him. Not in a way that I was jealous but I was happy he was having a new life here. "I'm sorry for leaving you. But I think it's best if we don't...you know." I knew exactly what he meant and I was a little offended "Robin I.. I don't feel anything for you any more." He looked at me and smiled "I know. Someone else has your heart and I am happy for you." I looked at him confused and he laughed a little before taking my hand in his "Don't tell me you don't feel anything for her. I've only been here a few days and the way you act around her, protecting her from everyone and putting her before yourself. You change when you're around her, you don't want to kill everyone." He said laughing again. I looked down not knowing what to say "Look, you need to take your life into your own hands not wait around for it. It's obvious that you both feel something for each other and you should tell her before you lose her." He squeezed my hand before leaving.

I'm going to have to tell her.


	16. Roses

Emma's POV

I dropped Ruby and Robin off at Granny's before quickly driving home. I ran up the stairs and opened the door to see Henry about to eat an apple. "Kid we need to talk." He lowered the apple from his mouth before frowning "What did I do wrong?" I motioned for him to sit on the couch before replying "Nothing. Where are your grandparents?" He looked at me confused "They took Neal for a walk. Why?" I smiled before telling him everything. Well, most things "Hen, I think I have feelings for your mom." I raised my eyebrow waiting for a response when he bit into his apple "Good, I've been waiting for a long time for you to admit it." I looked at him confused "What do you mean?" He laughed lightly and grabbed my hand "The way you to act around each other made me realise that it wouldn't be long until my to moms would get together. Although it has taken you 4 years." I squeezed his hand tightly and looked down. "So you're ok with it?" I asked quietly as he jumped up "Are you kidding me? I've been ok with it for almost 4 years! I really want you to be happy together. I always knew Robin wasn't moms happy ending." I smiled and kissed his forehead before getting up and grabbing our coats "Well then, I need your help." I grinned as he mirrored my excitement. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV 

I was at home pacing, trying to figure out how to tell Emma and whether she would say the same back to me. Can I really have feelings for the saviour? Can the saviour really have feelings for the evil queen? Former evil queen. You've changed Regina. She knows that. Right? I was so distracted by my thoughts that I almost didn't hear the door bell. Almost. I walked to the door slowly before opening it, I was greeted by a bunch of flowers and a small card. I looked around but the only person I could see walking away was Leroy, and they definitely weren't from him, at least I hoped they weren't. I picked up the flowers to see that there was 6 Red Roses and 1 White rose. I read the card and it said 'I will love you until the last one dies.' I smiled but became curious as the person didn't sign it. As I went to put the flowers into water I noticed that the white rose was fake. Who ever sent me these really knows how to impress. I placed the roses in the middle of the island in the kitchen when I heard the door bell ring again. As I opened the door I saw a small figure running away but I couldn't figure out who it was. I looked down and saw another card in a red envelope, so I picked it up and opened it.   
-Go to the one place where you feel truly safe for your next clue.   
I read it over and over trying to figure out why someone was sending me on a scavenger hunt. I knew that to find out I would have to go to my safe place.

I arrived at my vault and saw the third red envelope attached to the door so I quickly took it and opened it. -Go to Granny's and find your favourite seat.  
I frowned at the statement how long is this going to take, I need to talk to Emma. I transported myself to Granny's and entered heading straight to my seat at the counter. There was another red envelope waiting for me. I looked up at Granny and she just shrugged. I opened it and read the next card -Go to the house of the person you hated them most (as the evil queen). I smiled at this one. I head straight towards Mary Margaret's house and saw a Red envelope on the door. I opened it and it read -Go to the gate where your son goes every day. As I started walking to the school I wondered who could be doing this. I need to speak to Emma but I wanted to find out where the trail lead. I reached the school and picked up the sixth red envelope and opened it -Go to the car that you hate the most. I had to think about it for a second before realising that I needed to go to the yellow bug, only I didn't know where it was.

I walked around for a while with no luck of finding the yellow monster so I decided to head home. Once I got there I noticed the familiar metal death trap parked out side my gate. I walked over to it and saw a White envelope on the windscreen. I picked it up and opened it -The things I feel when I'm around you are strange but I want to embrace them. You constantly make my heart flutter and everything you do makes me feel something. I have tried to push these feelings away because I was afraid you would reject me. But how will I know what you do If I don't try? I'm not very good with staying in places but for you I will try my hardest as long as you help me. What do you say? -E  I had tears in my eyes as I read the final card when I felt a hand on my shoulder. The touch made me shiver and I knew exactly who it was "How can I ever show you how grateful I am?" I turned to face the blonde and smiled at her "Thank you." Was all I could say, no words could describe how amazed I was that the woman in front of me had treated me like a human. She leant in the me and brushed her lips against mine before gently kissing me. Her hands were on my waist as she pulled me into her and my arms went around her shoulders also pulling her closer. The kiss didn't last long but I could still feel the passion when she pulled away. "Let's do it properly this time." She said and pecked my lips again. She grabbed my hand and pulled me into the house before removing her shoes and closing the door. "We are going to watch a movie." She said smiling at me as she kissed me again before walking towards the living room, I couldn't help but smile at how wonderful she was. "Emma. Thank you for this." She smiled again and pulled me into the living room "Oh do you want to get changed into something more comfortable first?" I nodded slightly as she let me go and get changed. I picked out some yoga pants and an oversized t-shirt and went back downstairs to find Emma on the couch with the remote in her hand waiting for me, I quickly grabbed some ice cream and two spoons before entering and sitting next to her "Don't tell Henry." She looked at me and smiled before pressing play as The Avengers started to play.


	17. Ice

*3 Weeks Later*

It's been three weeks since Regina and I have been seeing each other. We haven't talked about what exactly we are yet, but that's ok because right now I love to be able to spend time with her and treat her like she deserves. Robin and Marian found a house and are excited about their baby. Mary Margaret and David are planning on finding a house for them and baby Neal so that I can have the apartment, but I don't really think I will be needing it. We still haven't told my parents about us, they think we are just good friends, although Mary Margaret is getting quite suspicious. And Hook finally got thrown out of Storybrooke. He had to choose between being sent back to the enchanted forest or over the town line. He chose the line.

It's a Saturday and Regina and Henry are still asleep so I decided to go and make breakfast. I get out the ingredients for pancakes and put some bacon on to cook. As I make a mess of the normally immaculate kitchen I hear footsteps behind me, I turn to see a sleepy Henry come and hug me, "Morning kid." He didn't reply, just nodded before yawning. I chuckled lightly "Do you fancy clearing some of this up while I cook so your mom doesn't kill me?" I looked and him pleadingly. He rolled his eyes at me "Only if I get extra bacon." I laughed and nodded as he got to work cleaning while I cooked. 

Once I was done Regina still hadn't come downstairs so I got out a tray and placed her bacon and pancakes on it with some orange juice and a Lily from her garden. I walked up the stairs and opened the door slowly, seeing she was still asleep I smiled and placed the tray down next to her for when she woke up. I gently kissed her forehead before going back downstairs to eat my breakfast with Henry.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

I woke up to the smell of bacon and smiled. I looked to my side and saw a tray with bacon, pancakes, juice and a white Lily. I smiled before eating. Once I was finished I grabbed the tray and went to put it downstairs. I walked into the kitchen and was surprised to see it hadn't been set on fire before washing my dishes and putting the tray away. As I got myself a glass of water I felt two strong arms wrap around my waist and felt a kiss being placed on my shoulder. I leant my head back onto the shoulder behind me and smiled "Thanks for breakfast. Although I've tasted better." I whispered the last part in case Henry was listening as I saw the flush of red out of the corner of my eye. I turned to face the blonde as I wrapped my arms around her neck, she leant into my ear and whispered "I prefer the taste of something much more delicious than pancakes." I could feel my checks deepen in colour as I raised an eyebrow at her and smirked, "Well I guess next time we will have to have something else for breakfast." I winked as she grinned and pecked my lips. 

I could get used to this. I thought. Having the two people who mean the world to me with me. Waking up to the gorgeous blonde every morning and spending the day with my son and my-

"Regina?" I was snapped out if my thoughts by the concerned blonde in front of me "Are you ok? You fazed out on me." I smiled and nodded but couldn't help but wonder "What are we Em?" She looked at me shocked and then smiled looking to the ground between us. "Well, I don't know what we are. But I know what I want us to be." I could see a blush creep onto her face as she looked up to me again. I couldn't help but feel happy at how her walls were down. How she wasn't afraid to be herself around me and how I wasn't afraid to be myself around her. "What do you want us to be?" I smirked before pulling her closer as her grip tightened around me. 

Just as she was about to speak a small cough brought us back to reality "Uh can we do something today?" Henry stood in the door way not knowing where to look, "Sure kid, but I have to work so it's just going to be you and your mom until about 1. Is that okay?" He smiled and nodded before running up the stairs. I looked at Emma and furrowed my eyebrows. "You never told me you had to work." She gave a small smile and looked down, "I only found out this morning. Dad's only working after one so he asked me to work this morning. I'm sorry baby." She pecked my lips and sighed "It's ok. You might want to go get dressed though otherwise you'll be late." I grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs so we could both get changed.

As Emma began to change I looked at the almost faded bruise on her hip. The rest had already gone but the one on her hip was still slightly present. It was now more red than black but it still filled me with anger at what guy liner had done, glad to be finally rid of him. Once we were both dressed, her in her normal: jeans, white shirt and her brown leather jacket, and me in jeans and a blue jumper we went back downstairs. Emma kissed me goodbye before leaving and I waited for Henry so we could go out. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV

I looked up at the clock on the wall and sighed, it's already 1 and David should be hear to take over now. I promised to meet Regina and Henry at Granny's at 1:30 so we could have lunch together, but I didn't know how long David was going to be. I decided to call him just to see where he was in case he had forgotten. Him and Snow didn't know about Regina and I and I wasn't ready to tell them just yet. Not until I knew exactly what we were. When David didn't answer I sighed and put my phone down and decided to finish the report in front of me.

When I checked the time again it was 1:15 so I called Regina, she picked up immediately. "Hey, what's up?" I sighed happily at her voice "David hasn't shown up yet so I don't know if I will make it." I replied sadly and I heard her sigh "It's okay baby just don't work too hard." I said goodbye before hanging up and groaned why can't I just have some time with my family. My eyes went wide at the thought. Family. That sounds nice. Regina is my family. I grinned as I thought if Regina before I was interrupted by my phone ringing, I saw it was David so I answered it quickly "Dad, where are you it's almost...1:30." I asked as I heard him mumbling something. "Emma. You need to get to the town line now. Bring Regina." I hung up and flashed myself to Granny's to grab Regina. I left Henry with Ruby before I took us to the town line.

I could see the confusion on her face as she looked at me but I couldn't help but look at the giant icy wall behind her "Holy shit." Regina turned in front of me to see what I was looking at when we were approached by Mary Margaret and David. They looked at us a little weirdly at how close together we were but I ignored them when I heard Regina "What the fuck is that?" I looked at her and raised an eyebrow "I do believe it is a wall if ice which seems to go on for a while." I stated with a small smirk on my face, she turned and glared "I can see that Swan. I meant what's it doing here." I chuckled and heard a cough beside me. I turned to face Mary Margaret when she looked down "Um it actually goes around the whole town." She looked up at David worried as I turned back to face the wall. 

Why won't this ever end.


	18. Yes

The wall stood in front of us glaring down as I put my hands on my hips. Because no one knew about me and Regina, we had to pretend like we were still angry at each other, but right now I just want to hug her and wish everything away. I could hear Regina talking to David and Mary Margaret but I didn't pay attention when I saw a flash of blonde in the crack of the wall. Just as I was about to step onto the ice I heard someone cough behind me, so I turned to see Regina with her hands on her hips "Miss Swan, what are you doing?" Only I could see her face which showed her concern whereas her voice sounded annoyed. "I saw something so I'm checking it out. It's what Sheriffs do." Before I looked away she mouthed 'Be careful.'

I stepped into the hole in the ice and saw a blonde woman wearing an icy blue dress, try not to startle her I gently  said "Um.. Hi." She turned round to look at me and put her hands up as if she was protecting herself "Please. Don't come any closer." I immediately stopped not wanting to become a snowman and raised my hands, mirroring her. "Look I'm not here to hurt you I just want to help. But I need you to take this wall down." All of a sudden her hands shot down to her sides as the walls began trembling "No. I need to find Anna." I heard David through my radio and I could tell it scared the woman "Ok. What's your name? I can send David to look for her but just tell me your name." I grabbed the radio from my waist and slowly lifted it to show we it was harmless. "Elsa. My names Elsa." I nodded then pressed the button "David I need you to find someone for me." I began to rub my arms as I finally felt the cold "Isn't that your job?" He said with a laugh but I couldn't find the energy to laugh back "Please David I need you to look for a girl named Anna and then Elsa will take down the wall." Just as I finished my statement I saw what seemed to be a necklace in a crack on the floor, but when I when I went to pick it up Elsa shouted at me and I heard Ice fall. 

She looked at me sadly "I'm so sorry. I'm just scared and I need my sister." I stood back up and smiled slightly "it's ok. How are you not cold?" She laughed a little before I realised what I had said "Right, the cold doesn't bother you." I continued to rub my arms as I heard a sweet voice through the radio "Swan, are you ok? Are you hurt?" I smiled at the voice and replied "Mills I'm ok just a little cold." I could feel my heart flutter as I talked to her "David is going round now asking about Anna but we need to get you out of there." I looked up at Elsa and raised an eyebrow "Got any way of getting us out?"  She looked down and shook her head "I'm so sorry." I tried to walk to her but I fell on the floor "Don't worry. It's fine." I could hear Regina through the radio but I couldn't seem to find it or form any words as I tried to stay as warm as possible. I eventually heard Elsa mumbling before everything around me went black. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

"Emma? Emma!" I kept calling into the radio but I didn't get a reply, well not from Emma. The other woman Elsa eventually answered "Mills? I don't know what's happened she just collapsed and she won't wake up." I could tell she was afraid but I couldn't help but get angry especially with Mary Margaret next to me pacing "Well you should know seeing as you are the one that caused it." I snapped before calming myself down, it's so much easier with Emma here. She wouldn't want you to snap at someone. Be kind. I took a deep breath before talking again "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. We just need to figure out a way to save you both." I could see Mary Margaret looking at me stunned but I ignored her "I will try but I don't know if it will work." I heard from the radio "That's okay, just concentrate and you'll be fine." 

We stood for what felt like ages before we heard a noise on the other side of the wall. Then out of nowhere a hole appeared and I ran to it, Mary Margaret close at my heels. I could see Elsa carrying Emma towards the hole so I put my arms out to take her so they could both come through. I looked at the blonde in my arms and even though she looked beautiful she was ice cold, so I pressed my fingers against her and focused. As I felt her warm up again I stopped and saw that she had some colour back in her face as her eyes fluttered open. "..gina thank you." She mumbled into my chest. She was tired so I told Mary Margaret I would take her home and put her in bed while she spoke to Elsa.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Emma's POV 

I rolled over and was greeted by multiple blankets an round me Remembering what had happened only a few hours ago I smiled slightly and opened my eyes to see a beautiful brunette asleep on the chair next to me and a much smaller brunette curled into a ball beside me. I began to tickle the small brunette to her a low moan as he tried to push me away but we ended up very close to the edge of the bed so I stopped. I then looked up to the other brunette to see she was still asleep so I winked at Henry and pointed to his other mother and he got the idea. We both tiptoed out of the bed and round to the chair before we both began to attack the sleeping beauty. As her eyes began to open we both looked at each other and ran. 

I could here Regina muttering as I ran and locked myself in the bathroom and I heard Henry run down the stairs screaming "Grandma, Grandpa, save me." I couldn't help but laugh at the boy but then stopped when I saw a shadow outside the door and heard the lock click open. I stared up at the woman who was wearing some tight yoga pants and a loose jumper before I smiled lightly. She raised an eyebrow at me before locking the door behind her. "So you think it's okay to wake me up like that?" I swallowed and just stared at her as she walked towards me. "I really should punish you for your bad behaviour, you know, but you've been through a lot so I won't. Yet." I couldn't stop staring at her and I smiled before blurting out "Will you be my girlfriend?" I quickly shoved my hand in front of my mouth as I looked at her. Her face went from shocked, to relieved before she started blushing and she stepped closed cupping my cheek "Yes." And with that our lips connected softly as I smiled. 

This is perfect.


	19. Relax

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is short, had to rush a bit with work etc

*2 days later*

Regina's POV 

I looked over at the blonde as she sat at her desk. She looked so adorable with the way she scrunched her eyebrows and stuck out her tongue when she's concentrating, it makes her look extremely cute. We still hadn't told anyone that we were together but we decided to be more friendly in public to make everyone think that we were becoming friends so that it was easier for us.

We are trying to figure out where Elsa's sister is but it has come to the point where we are starting to consider the different realms because no one has seen her in Storybrooke. I walk up to the blonde and sit down on the chair opposite her as she looks up at me. Her eyebrows relax when she realises who I am and she smiled at me warmly, "You need to take a break. I've sent Elsa home so maybe we should as well." She sighed and put her head in her hands "I need to find her. For Elsa's sake. She doesn't know how long she can control her powers without her sister." I sighed and walked to stand next to her as I rubbed her shoulders "Emma, you won't find her if you keep working late. You look exhausted, you need your rest." She lent back in her chair and looked up at me, sighing "You are so beautiful." I chuckled lightly and kissed her forehead and holding her shoulders. 

I held her hand and dragged her up from her chair and picked up her bag placing her stuff inside of it before pulling her with me out of the station and to my car. She got into the passenger side with her stuff as I locked up and got in and started the car. I drove her to the mansion and we walked into the house before relaxing and falling onto the couch. I went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and some wine before going to the couch and sitting next to Emma. I started pouring out the wine when two arms wrapped around me and soft lips started kissing my shoulder. I smiled and placed the bottle down onto the table and moved my head to the side and closed my eyes. 

Her lips moved up my neck and then stopped as she turned me around to face her. She placed my back against the couch and straddled my waist before continuing the kisses along my jaw line. Her hands held my waist as mine cupped her ass and she placed a soft but needy kiss on my lips and bit my lip as I opened my mouth, kissing her back. I could feel my core heating up as I wrapped one hand in her hair, keeping the other I her ass. Our tongues battled for dominance before she gave in and I smirked into the kiss.

One of her hands came to my face and stroked my cheek as she pulled away "How are you so beautiful?" I could feel my cheeks heat up as I looked into her eyes "I am so lucky to have you, Regina. " I smiled at her and kissed her softly as she pressed against me and hugged me tightly. Her head moved to my neck and I could feel her breath against my skin and smiled. We stayed like that until I heard soft snores and hugged the blonde tighter to my chest as I began to doze off.


	20. Heartache

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You'll probably hate me for this chapter but opps

"I want to tell them about us."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
*4 months later*

Regina's POV 

It's been just over two months since Emma and I broke up. I think about her everyday and what we could be but I know that it will never happen. Not after that night.

*Flashback*

We had finally found Anna and Kristoff, and Emma and I were going out to celebrate that night. She had called it a date but to everyone else we were just celebrating another success. 

I had spent most of the afternoon trying to find something to wear when I got a message from Emma.  
E: you better be wearing that dress I like. I may just wear the one you like ;)  
I bit my lip and smiled picking out the dress and some heels before going to have a shower.   
R: you better where the dress and you may get a treat tonight...  
I knew that the message would have an affect on her and I couldn't wait until that night.

I got dressed in the tight red dress and my black heels before grabbing my keys and driving to the Rabbit Hole to see the yellow bug parked outside. I walked into the bar and instantly saw the blonde in the tight black dress that hugged her figure perfectly. She saw me and smiled before ordering us drinks and dragging me to dance.

We spent the night dancing and drinking before heading back to the mansion and sitting on the couch. I looked at the beautiful woman in front of me when she said it 'I want to tell them about us.'

Thinking back to that day broke my heart. We fought for hours because I was to selfish to let her tell her parents. I wanted more than anything to make it up to her but nothing seemed to work. The things I said were unforgivable an I couldn't forgive myself, let alone ask her to forgive me. 

Some things need to stay broken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*Emma's POV*

It's been just over two months since Regina and I broke up. I think about her everyday and what we could be but I know that it will never happen. Not after that night.

I never knew someone could break my heart into so many pieces, but she did it. I was sat at the town line with Ruby and I was listening to her talk about how well things were going with Belle when I suddenly started crying. "Holy shit Emma, this needs to stop. You love her too much to let her go. Please take her back." I shook my head and sat up on the car "But she broke me Ruby. She hurt me so much and I don't know if I can forgive her." She looked at me and laughed which made we wipe my eyes "Em, don't you see how much being without her is hurting you? You cry out for her in your sleep and every time you see her in town you hide your face because of the pain. You love each other so much something this stupid shouldn't get in the way of that." I sighed and leaned on her shoulder, I love her so much Ruby, I just wish she hadn't pushed me away." 

We drove back into town and I dropped Ruby off before driving to the mayors house. I parked outside before stepping out and looking at the house. I saw movement in the window so I knew I had to go up to the door. I knocked and waited for the brunette I had longed to see for so long and when she opened the door I couldn't help but smile, but before I could say anything she spoke. "I want to tell them about us."


	21. Us

*Emma's POV*

"I want to tell them about us"

I looked at the brunette at laughed lightly, "No, not yet." She looked at me confused as I walked into her house. "We tell them when we are both sure and we have to wait until after we tell Hen." I grabbed her hand and kissed it. "You mean so much to me Regina and these past few months have made me realise that even though I was hurt, being without you made me mad at myself because I didn't give you the time you needed to be ready to tell people and I shouldn't have pushed you, I'm sorry." 

She looked at me and smiled "Emma, you mean the world to me and I shouldn't have been so selfish. I didn't open up to you and tell you the truth. I didn't want to tell your parents because I'm scare of what will happen and I don't want to lose you because of them." She stepped closer to me and stared into my eyes before I blurted "I love you Regina." Shock spread across her face as she looked at me, "You... love me?" I looked down at the ground mumbling an apology when she lifted my face to hers "I love you to Emma." She pressed her lips against mine and I smiled pulling her in close and wrapping my arms around her.

I lifted her up so that she could wrap her legs around my waist as I pushed her up against the wall. I began to kiss down her jawline and she tilts her head to the side so I can reach her soft spot and I can hear her moaning. I pull away and look at her softly and I smile "you are so beautiful" I can see a blush creep up on her beautifully tanned skin as she looks me in the eyes deeply and whispered "Kiss me" I could feel heat running to my core as I crashed my lips to hers and began to carry her up the stairs and up to her room.

*Next Day*

*Regina's POV*

I woke up to something playing with my hair and I almost panicked before realising that it was just Emma. I glanced up at the blonde who was wearing her glasses and reading the paper in her hand whilst twirling my hair, I closed my eyes again and hummed in content "Morning my queen," I heard and then felt a pair of soft lips press against my head. I smiled and opened my eyes to see the blonde looking down at me "Good morning my saviour," I pushed on my elbows and gave her a deep kiss before pulling away. 

She was sat on the bed with a tank top and her boy shorts with a cup of coffee between her legs, and when I sat up properly she handed me the mug and put the paper down in front of her. "I'm going to take a shower and then we can do something today, okay?" She smiled at me and nodded as I got up and walked to the bathroom.

Today is for us.


	22. Truly

*Emma's POV*

I set out an outfit for Regina to wear and she looked at me almost disgusted at the clothes which weren't a tight dress or pant suit. "Don't look at me like that Gina, just put it on." I turn to grab clothes out for me when I feel arms wrap around me "Gina? That's new." She kissed my neck as I turned to face her, "Yes, Gina. I think it suits you." I reply and place a kiss on the top of her nose. "Now get dressed." She holds up her hands in surrender as she goes to get changed.

Once we were both dressed I lead her to my car. We got in and I started driving away towards the town line and she looked at me scared "Emma, we can't get back..." Before she could finish I held up the scroll and she sighed with relief and I laughed "Don't worry, I know what I'm doing." I leaned  over to her an gave her a quick kiss before continuing to drive. As I drove I could help but but smile at the beautiful woman next to me. Then I saw a flash.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

* Regina's POV*

I saw the smile in Emma's face and I couldn't help but smile with her so I got out the camera that she had packed in her bag and quickly took a picture of her. Her hair was blowing out the window and the sun was shining making her face glow, however I didn't know the flash was on so she turn to look at me and I couldn't not laugh. "Gina, why'd you do that?" She said pouting at me, I leaned over and kissed her cheek lingering so she could feel my breath on her and she began to shuffle under me "Okay okay, sit back in your seat otherwise I'm stopping the car." She said with lust filled eyes. I smirked and sat back in my seat satisfied as she continued driving. 

* 2 hours later *

When Emma stopped driving I looked out of the window to see we had stopped by the side of what looked like a deserted road. We were surrounded by trees and I had no idea where we were. "Cone on, it's almost time." I looked at the blonde and furrowed my eyebrows, "What do you mean?" She just smiled and got out of the car. As I was about to open the door it was opened for me and Emma held out her hand for me "m'lady," I took her hand and threw the back pack on my back as she guided me through the trees until we reached it. A beautiful clearing with a stunning waterfall next to it, she pulled me over to the bottom of the waterfall and I saw it. The way the sun hit the water as it fell was breathtaking. 

We sat on the grass and had a picnic and just talked. I learnt so much about her that every time she spoke I fell more in love. We had taken pictures all afternoon until Emma grabbed my hand again, we walked back towards the car when she stopped. "I want you to see something." She let go of my hand and bent down cupping something in her hand, she blew and then her hands suddenly lit up when she let it go more followed until we were surrounded by the beautiful dancing lights. This day had been the best of my life and I can not wait to have more. There is one thing I found out that day and that is that I am truly and fully in love with Emma Swan.


	23. Together

Regina's POV 

It's been two months since Emma took me to the waterfall and we have never been more in love. We haven't been dating for long but we were happy and we had finally told her parents, who weren't to happy at first. She surprised me everyday with something new and extraordinary about her and sometimes she would show me things about myself that I never knew before. She made me feel like a real queen and not the person I used to be. 

I was in the kitchen making lunch when I heard a scream come from the back garden, I placed the knife I was holding onto the work too in front of me and ventured to the patio doors to see what was going on when I got attacked by water. I stood in the door way dripping as two horrified faces looked at me "Oh god she's going to kill us" I heard the young boy whisper and the slight crunch of footsteps from a blonde trying to back away "You have started a war Miss Swan, be prepared" I looked at her and I saw her swallow as she turned to run away, but I chased after her around the garden as Henry followed us with the hose, soaking us both in the process. The scream that escaped her lips made me laugh as I ran after her and finally tackled her onto the floor, she looked up at me and brought her head closer to mine when everything around us went silent. I leaned down to kiss her when she whispered "The Swan is mightier than the queen." And with that Henry was pointing the hose at my face allowing Emma to jump up and run into the house. "Emma! What have I said about making my house wet?!" I screamed up at her as something soft landed on my head. 

She had thrown me down a towel and smirked at me out of the window as Hen stood to the side laughing to himself. I turned to him and whispered "I'll give you 20 bucks if you help me get her back." He looked at me and nodded before going into the house. 

Once we were all dry I finished the lunch and set it out on the small table in the garden so that we could enjoy the summer weather whilst spending some time together. "Guys, how do you feel about going to England for a few days?" Emma suddenly said not looking at us, I glanced at Henry who looked very excited and looked at me. "What's in England?" I continued eating as if it didn't really bother me but inside I was intrigued as to why England. "Well you if you come." She replied looking me deep in the eyes. I couldn't help but smile and the way she looked, as if she would die if we said no, "Of course we will come, we love you." The smile that spread across her face was huge and when she looked at our son I could have sworn she winked. 

England here we come.


	24. England

Henry's POV

Ma had planned to take us to England for 4 days. She had planned it so that we were there for their 'anniversary' or as I liked to call it, the day everything began.

We leave for England in 2 days and mom finally gave me $20 to get back at mama for the water incident last week. I walked out into the garden to find Emma asleep on the grass with her current book laying next to her, mom looked and me and nodded as she went to straddle her. I saw mama smile and whisper something to mom before she nodded at me. I tiptoed over to Emma's head and suddenly tipped the bucked of cream all over her, just missing mom when a scream escaped her lips. I quickly dropped the bucket and ran inside to hide and saw mom try and jump off of Emma as quickly as possible but didn't quite manage it in time.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Regina's POV

Emma was covered in the cream so I made my escape but the firm hands on my waist meant that I couldn't quite get free of the girl covered in white underneath me. I heard the door close which meant that Henry had successfully got away while I was stuck. I heard the blonde grumble and flip us so the she was now straddling me as she wiped her eyes free from cream. "Gina, this isn't fair, this was my favourite top and it's going to be ruined." She didn't look at me as I started laughing. "But cream suits you," she glanced down and me and scowled before a lightbulb switched in her head and she grinned. My eyes widened as I put my hands on her legs "What are you going to do?" She smirked and wiggled up my stomach and hovered over me. "How mad would you be if I accidentally ruined your top?" She raised an eyebrow at me as she got closer, the cream very nearly dripping onto my exposed skin. "Very mad." She looked deep into my eyes as I bit my lip trying to hide my arousal at the way she looked at me. Her hands sat either side of my head as she licked her lips (go listen to Katharine Mcphees song lick my lips if you want to hear what inspired me ;)) and mumbled "I'll risk it." As she learned down fully and captured my lips in hers and hummed. I moaned lightly and moved my hands up her legs to her waist as she pushed her body into mine. I knew that if this had been anyone else I would have never let my shirt get ruined but it was all worth it if I could feel these lips nip at mine  
for the rest of my life.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

*4 Days Later*

We were on the plane waiting to land in England and all I could see was Henry's face right up against the window, pointing out land every time he saw it. It felt like he was only 7 again. Emma had bustled close to me and fallen asleep almost straight away when we started our flight and wouldn't let go of me the whole time. I was watching the movie playing in front of me as I tried to figure out why we were actually coming to England. Emma had said she wanted to treat me and Henry because she loved us, but I had a suspicion that she was up to something, I didn't ask thought because I knew that if it was import may she would tell me.

We landed a little while later and waited for our bags to come once we were firmly on the ground before walking out to see a mass of people holding signs, mostly parents or children waiting for relatives or loved ones. When I saw the sight 'Swan' I was not expecting to see a tall man dressed in a suit and hat with dark shoelaces over his eyes. However, Emma smiled and walked up to the man and hugged him "Gina, this is Max, he was a big part of my life before I met you and he is like family to me. Max this is Gina, my girlfriend, and my son Henry, who you haven't seen in a while." She was smiling like a child waiting for the mans response. He too smiled sweetly and bent down to face Henry, "the last time I saw you, you were just a baby being held in your mothers arms." When he stood to face me he smiled again and hugged me slightly which made me tense "I'm Max, and you must be the infamous Regina, who has really swept this one off her feet." I could see Emma blush a little bit and I could feel the heat in my cheeks rising but before I could say anything we were being guided to a black Mercedes and suddenly driving towards, what I assumed would be our hotel.


	25. This is it

*Emma's POV*

I had greeted Max and introduced him to the rest of my family before we got into the Mercedes and started driving. I could feel Regina's questioning eyes on me the whole ride and when we arrived outside a large house next to a river.

The garden was just as I remembered and was overflowing with the beautiful colours of all the flowers. "I see Lucy has kept the garden in check." Max hummed in response and smiled I smiled at the memory of my first time in this garden. We got out of the car and Max helped get the bags out of the trunk before we began to walk up to the front door. It was so peaceful and beautiful that it almost haunted me that I had had to leave this place. Regina reached out for my arm and stopped me whilst Henry and Max continued up the path " Em, how do you know this guy? What is this place?" I smiled at how concerned she was and kissed her on her nose and grabbed her hand "I promise I will tell you everything but let's get settled first okay?" She seemed to be a bit skeptical but followed me anyway.

When we got inside we saw Henry on the floor with a brown bundle in his lap which was shaking violently when it came running towards us and laid on Regina's feet. I laughed at the little spaniel "Gina, meet Rosie," when I looked at the woman next to me there was a look of pure joy and innocence on her face which made me smile even more. 

*Few hours later*

We had finally got our selfs sorted and I was in the kitchen talking to Lucy and Max when Regina came in. "Emma, can we talk?" I quickly excused myself and found myself leading the brunette into the garden with me "I guess you want to know?" She looked at me and nodded and I could see the confusion in her eyes. "When I was 10 I ran away from the people I had been adopted by. They had brought me to England because they both had work here. So when I got lost and couldn't find my way back, Lucy found me. She brought me back here and her and Max tried to find where I had come from. When they went to send me back I told them about how the couple who had adopted me were not the nicest and I couldn't go back to them." I looked up at the woman and saw the sad look on her face "I don't know how they did it but they made a deal with the couple that every time they had to come to England I would stay with them. And over the 3 years I was with that family I spent more time here. Then they sent me back into the system" I saw Regina had stopped so I turned to face her "this is all my fault, I'm the reason all those families hurt you and threw you away. How can you even look at me." I could see the tears in her eyes and as my hand went to caress her cheek she stared into my eyes, green on brown, "I love you Regina, for all that you are, I know you did bad things but you've changed and no matter what happened in the past I will always love you." She leaned into my touch and gripped my arms "Do you think we would be together if I never sent you away?" She spoke so softly that I almost didn't hear her but I simply smiled "Well, I would say yes because I would not be able to keep my hands off of you in those outfits, damn." She laughed with me and I wiped her tears away with my thumb. "I wasn't planning on doing this like this but I need to do it now, wait here for a second." I held my finger up to her and kissed her quickly before running back inside. I saw Henry in the floor with Rosie still "quick get the camera." He looked at me with wide eyes "now?!" When I nodded in return he ran and within 30seconds he was back, camera in hand. We walked to the kitchen together before I walked out and he stayed behind a bit so Regina couldn't see him. I went and stood in front of Regina again and I held her hands in mine, "Gina, I love you. For all you are, evil queen, mayor of Storybrooke, and Regina Mills, I have loved you since our first argument and I will always love you through the many arguments to come. I spent 28 years of my life trying to find my home and I found it on my birthday. The day a 10 year old boy came to find me and brought me to the only person I could every truly love. You." She had tears in her eyes and I couldn't help but smile at just how beautiful she was. "You are everything I every dreamed of and everything I ever wished for, you are my family and I want to make that official." She looked a little confused but when I leant down in front of her on one knee she gasped. "Regina Marie Mills, I love you, I always have and I always will. No matter how hard it gets I will never leave your side. So," I reached into my jacket and removed a small leather box. "Will you do me the absolute honour of being my wife," I looked up to the brunette and saw her covering her mouth in shock as she collapsed to her knees in front of me, her hands came to my cheeks as she looked into my eyes "Yes, a hundred times yes." I smiled widely and leaned in to kiss her. It was soft but filled with passion and in that moment I knew. I was finally happy. 

We pulled apart when air became a problem, and I slipped the ring onto her finger 

I looked over to Henry and saw that he was smiling almost as widely as I was before going back to the woman in front of me. This is it.

This is my happy ending.


	26. Happy Ending

*3rd Person*

They went back to Storybrooke and rested for a few days before going back to work. In that time Regina bought Emma an engagement ring as well, it wasn't a normal engagement ring and was one specially made just for Emma.

Emma fell in love with the queen a little more everyday and so did Regina with her swan. On there first night back in Storybrooke Emma wanted to celebrate. 

*Emma's POV*  
I had everything planned out perfectly and was waiting for Henry to go to his friends house when Regina shifted from her position on the sofa. She was laying down with her head in my lap as I played with her hair and watched the movie on the screen. "Hey moms, I will be back tomorrow, see you later." He shouted as he ran out the door and I sighed "He's grown up so fast. How did that happen?" I looked down at the brunette who was no gazing up at me smiling. Without answering her question, I leant over and softly kissed her before pulling her up slightly "Come with me, I have something for you." She lifted herself off of the couch and I grabbed her hand and lead her up the stairs, we walked into her room and there were candles lit around the room. She smiled and looked at me "what's all this for?" I lead her to the edge of the bed and she sat looking up at me, "Well, my dear fiancé, tonight, seeing as we have the house to ourselves, I want to hear you screaming my name." I could see a slight blush creeping up her neck as I leant down and captured her lips once more. 

Things became heated very quickly as she threw me onto the bed and came and straddled my waist. Her hips were slowly grinding against me in just the right place that I let out a husky moan. The only times we separated was when we were ripping each other's clothes of, which was very frustrating. I flipped the brunette over so that she was underneath me as I straddled her stopping her from moving, I looked down at her and smiled at the beauty I was so lucky to see everyday. I kissed her softly as I trailed down her jaw and neck and got to the top of her chest. I trailed light kisses along her breasts and caressed them with my hands as I slowly moved down her stomach. As I kissed down her legs I gradually trailed her inner thighs and could feel her trying to push up underneath me but I held her down. I looked back up at Regina as my mouth hovered above her centre and I saw the hunger and love in her eyes, I kissed at her slit and felt her shiver underneath me "Please." I heard her grumble "Don't tease me" I smirked against her skin and lifted myself up a little before replying, "What do you want My Queen?" I kissed lightly at her inner thighs again when she moaned deeply "You," and with that slid two fingers inside of her as she gasped and gripped the sheets. At first I was slow and soft with my strokes but as I sped up I could feel the brunette buck under me as she reached for my head and pushed me down. I flicked her clit with my tongue as she released a low moan, so I kept repeating the action, wanting that sound to be ingrained in my mind forever. As I pleasured her, I could feel her walls clenching around my fingers as her nails dug into my head "Fuck, Emma.." Her hips began to buck violently as she grew closer to her climax and as I thrust into her faster I could feel her get closer to the edge. I sucked at her clit as she released and slowed my fingers so she could ride out her orgasm before swiping my tongue up her entrance and cleaning all of her juices as I hummed. I pulled out my fingers and slid up to face her as I licked my fingers clean and she bit her lip whilst catching her breathe.

She kissed me softly before pushing me down and and straddling my waist. She softly kissed over my body, nipping at places that would be sure to leave her mark before she kissed at my centre. I could already tell I was wet and she wasted no time in plunging her fingers into me "Fuck," my eyes closed as I embraced all of her power over me as she curled her fingers at exactly the right angle. Her mouth sucked at my breast as she played with my nipple as my back curved upwards willing her to do more. She suddenly began to slow down as she looked up at me, "I want to try something, I promise it won't hurt but I won't do it if you don't want me to." She said quietly as she kissed my abdomen, I could see in her eyes that she was sure I wouldn't get hurt "Do it," she smiled and her fingers began to speed up again as I felt my body tingling, the pleasure it cause made my eyes roll back as I arched my back every time her fingertips touched my skin I felt a fire burning, the kind that makes you want more. Her mouth made its way done to my clit and she started sucking on it as my walls began to clench. I moaned at the action and she continued to do it as I got nearer to my climax. As she trust into me one last time and the tingling in my body increased I released with a low moan. I began trying to catch my breath again as she cleaned me up and shuffled back up the bed to lay on my chest. I ran my fingers through her her and kissed her lightly "what did you do?" She looked away for a second before staring back into my eyes, she was blushing slightly "I used magic" she bit her lip and I smiled "Well, next time, I will definitely be down that with you." She chuckled as she drew patterns over my stomach with her fingers.

*Regina's POV*  
I woke up the next morning wrapped in strong arms with blonde curls tickling my back, I turned over in the arms and kissed the blondes nose gently before pampering her face with soft kisses "Well, good morning to you too."  I heard her chuckle and her eyes fluttered open as she stared at me "I love you Gina." She whispered as she connected our lips and I smiled "I love you too future wife." She grinned and kissed me again, I can't believe I get to marry her. We've been through so much together and it took us far longer than it should have but we are finally happy and together as a family. I get to have my happy ending.


	27. 341

The 3rd of July.

The date was set. 

In just under a year everything would be complete. 

341 days.

8184 hours.

Until It becomes official.

Until I, Emma Marie Swan, become Emma Marie Swan-Mills.

It has been 6 years since I first met Regina, and every single day for those 6 years I have fallen more in love with her than I ever thought possible. No matter what we've been through I have always loved her, and I always will. 

When I was 10 years old and all of the girls around me we're dreaming about what there weddings would be like and who their husbands would be, I would sit there and stare at the sky, wishing that I could find someone who would love me like all of them were loved. I wished that I could finally have a family who wouldn't leave, or throw me away when they found someone better, prettier and less broken than I was. I wished to finally be able to dream about what my wedding day would look like and who the girl I was marrying would be. My one wish at the age of 10, was for a family who loved me and wanted me. I had to wait a while but that wish came true. 

I found my family. They love me and accept me and treat me like I am worth the world. 

When I was 15 I made a wish. A wish that I would find my home and live there for the rest of my life with my family and those I loved. But at 15 I didn't realise that my home wasn't going to be a house, but a person. I could never have imagined that my home was the woman who raised my child for me when I wasn't strong enough, and who opened her arms to me no matter how long I took. I used to think that my home would be where I lived until I grew old, but now, I know that my home is the one person who I want to be with until I grow old. No matter where we are or what happens to us we will always be together and I will always feel safe. 

I found my home. I found it in a woman who used to guard her heart like it was meant to be alone. A woman who grew with the help of the ones who loved her and brought out the love I'm her. A woman who protected her heart long enough to give it to me to protect it for her. And I gave her mine.

341 days. 

Just under a year, until I get to marry the woman of my dreams. My home, my family, my partner in crime and in life. Regina Mills. 

I promised I would bring back the happy endings for everyone. Including her.


End file.
